


The Final Battle

by Julesmonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Written before Deathly Hollows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and friends must search for the horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort.  </p>
<p>I know, it's a generic summary... its also a fairly generic story. This was only the second fan fiction story I ever wrote, 11 years ago. It is also 1 of only 2 het stories I've ever written. That being said, I don't think it's that bad. Hope my loyal readers aren't scared away... Jules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the door to #4 Privet drive and stopped.  Harry’s aunt and uncle had refused to pick him up from the train station after having been threatened by several members of the Order of the Phoenix last year, and they had no idea that he was bringing his friends along with him.  The Dursley’s hated anything magical, including Harry, despite the fact that they had raised him from infancy.  The three teens looked at each other.  Harry knew his friends were expecting him to either knock or ring the bell, or for that matter just open the door, but Harry _really_ didn’t want to be there.  It was only the promise he had made to Dumbledore the previous summer that had him there at all.

 

Harry opened the door and the world exploded.  Or at least that’s how it seemed to Harry.  Uncle Vernon came running as fast as his overweight out of shape body could carry him to see who had dared to come waltzing into his house.  On seeing Harry, his face turned purple.

 

“You!”  He yelled, and then noticed Ron and Hermione standing in the foyer.  “What is this?  Who are these people?  Who told you that you could bring anybody into my house?  They’re more of your kind aren’t they?”

 

Harry decided to take a page from Dumbledore’s book and refused to play along, “Thank you for your gracious welcome Uncle Vernon.  You remember my friends Ron and Hermione?  I’m sure you must have seen them at the train station several times.  They are staying with me for a couple of days, while I pack up my things to move out.  I’m sure that won’t be a problem, will it?”

 

Ron, who’s dislike of the Dursley’s had grown exponentially over the years, reached for his wand.  Harry may not have been of age yet, but he and Hermione were.  But as soon as Dursley saw the wand and the look on Ron’s face, he stormed beck into the sitting room, muttering under his breath.

 

Harry and Ron grinned at each other, and then they all went up to Harry’s room.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Dinner that night was a quiet affair.  The Dursley’s were afraid to speak, and Ron and Hermione were angry about the way Uncle Vernon continued to call Harry “Boy”.  Harry thought the whole thing very amusing, especially watching Dudley squirm under Hermione’s glare.  By the time the pudding was served, Harry could barely keep a straight face.

 

After dinner Hermione offered to help clean up, but Aunt Petunia looked petrified at the thought.  Harry sent her upstairs and offered to help himself.  There were some things Harry wanted to know.

 

“When Professor Dumbledore was here last year, he said that you and he had been corresponding.  Why?”

 

Petunia was startled by the question.  Harry had learned a long time ago not to ask questions, but he had grown up a lot in the years since he’d started at Hogwarts.  He was no longer afraid, she was.

 

“Your headmaster was concerned with your welfare.  When he left you with us all those years ago, he left a letter explaining the situation, and what had happened to- to your parents, and asked if I would let him know how you were faring. I had to hide it from your uncle, but I would write to him once a year to let him know how you were.”

 

“Why can’t you say your own sister’s name?”  Harry asked. He was stunned that his aunt was answering his questions, and he was stunned that she had actually been in touch with Dumbledore over the years.  But he also needed to understand what had happened.

 

Petunia sat down at the table, the dishes forgotten momentarily.

 

“L-Lily was my sister and I loved her.  And I hated her.  She was everything I could never be.  She was smart and pretty and kind.  And then she was magical.  I couldn’t stand it.  I couldn’t handle being compared to her and being found wanting over and over again.  Do you understand?”  She looked at Harry, pleading with him to understand the pain she had suffered.  He did.  He had lived it, himself.  He nodded.

 

“When she died, I felt so guilty and ashamed, but I couldn’t live with that guilt, so I blamed you, an innocent boy, for the pain I was in.  It was easier than admitting how horridly I had treated my little sister.”  Petunia ignored a tear that trickled down her cheek.  “Did you know she used to worship the ground I walked on when we were girls?  She’d follow me all around the house, trying to do what I could.  I loved her then.”

 

Harry finally understood.  And he could do one thing for his aunt before he left.  He leaned over the table and took her hand in his.

 

“I know my mum would have forgiven you.  And I forgive you.  Now you need to forgive yourself.”

 

Petunia nodded and patted Harry’s hand, then brushed the tears from her face before returning to the dishes.  They finished them together in silence.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

In Harry’s room, Ron and Hermione were sorting through the drawers and closet and sorting everything into piles.  The clothes that didn’t fit and other items to be discarded were in one pile; the rest was being put into boxes, which Arthur Weasley had arranged to be delivered to the Burrow.

 

Holding up an old pair of socks with several holes in them, Ron asked Hermione what she thought.

 

“Those are definitely going in the rubbish pile.”

 

“If you keep this up, I won’t have any clothes left.”  Harry laughed as he entered the room and saw the size of the rubbish pile.

 

“Oy, Harry” Ron said.  “How long have these been in here?”  He was holding up a couple of old sandwiches he’d found in the nightstand.

 

“No idea.”  Harry shrugged.

 

“So how did things go with your aunt?” Hermione asked cautiously.

 

“Better than I expected.  I think we might be all right in the end.  I don’t think Uncle Vernon will ever like me, but Aunt Petunia…” He trailed off and shrugged.

 

They went to bed soon after that, Ron and Harry on the floor and Hermione in the bed.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next morning, they finished packing Harry’s things, and got rid of all but a few articles of clothing Harry could wear until he bought something new.  They sent an owl to Mr. Weasley letting him know the things were ready, and then went down to lunch.

 

Aunt Petunia was there, but Vernon and Dudley had gone out for the day.

 

“Harry,” Aunt Petunia said as they were finishing their sandwiches, “Your headmaster sent a package for you a couple of months ago.  He wanted me to hold it for you until you came home to get it.  I put it in the hall for you to take with you when you go.”

 

Just then a knock sounded on the front door and soon Mr. Weasley, Ron and Fred and George were packing Harry’s things into a ministry vehicle.  Amazingly, all of the boxes and Harry’s trunk fit nicely.

 

The others loaded themselves into the car, Ron and Hermione thanking Mrs. Dursley for allowing them to stay.  Harry held back.

 

“Thank you for everything, Aunt Petunia.”  Harry shocked himself and his aunt by hugging her fiercely. When Harry stepped back, Petunia had tears in her eyes.

 

“Promise me you will write to me occasionally.  I know I don’t deserve it, but I would like to know that you are well.”

 

Harry smiled.  “I promise.”

 


	2. Dumbledore’s Legacy

Harry spent the ride to the Burrow trying desperately to avoid thoughts of Ginny.  He had been the one to break things off only a week before, but his heart still ached with needing her.  She was the one who could calm and comfort him, the one who made him laugh even during the worst of times.  She was his anchor, and he had felt adrift since letting her go.

 

He knew his reasons for breaking up were sound.  Voldemort would use her to get to him.  He would be deliberately putting her into harm’s way by continuing their relationship.  He could not stand the idea that something might happen to her and it would be his fault.  And she had understood because she was Ginny.

 

Now, however, with the prospect of spending the next week before Bill and Fleur’s wedding at the Burrow with her, Harry was having doubts about his own ability to keep his resolve.

 

Fred and George, who had obviously not known about their relationship, were telling Ron and Hermione how down Ginny had been since arriving home.

 

“Hope you three might cheer her up.”  Fred said.

 

“Yeah, she’s been no fun.” George said.

 

“Not even a smile when we sent Percy another load of Dragon dung.”

 

Ron and Hermione kept quiet, but they both glanced at Harry.  They had already been through this discussion and Harry wasn’t about to repeat his rationale.  But he also knew they thought he was a prat for dumping the only person who had been able to make him really happy.  Especially as she was Ron’s sister and Hermione’s best friend.

 

The six of them arrived at the Burrow soon after, but not before Harry had decided that the only way this was going to work would be for him to simply avoid Ginny as much as possible.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

It was five days after their arrival before Harry had a chance to get some time to himself to open the package from Dumbledore.  The entire household had been in a flurry of wedding preparations, keeping everyone busy cleaning, and cooking, assuring that Harry and Ginny could spend almost no time together.  And during those times when they were not working, Harry always tried to keep out of her way.

 

This afternoon, however, Mrs. Weasley had decided that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny should all spend some time away from the house and have some fun.  When they had gone outside, Harry had stopped.

 

“You three go on without me.  I have something I need to do.”

 

They had all looked at him.  The general feeling seemed to be annoyance from Hermione and Ron, but Ginny had looked hurt.  She knew he was avoiding her.  But Harry didn’t give them an opportunity to try and talk him around.  He just headed back into the house and straight up to Ron’s room to retrieve the package Dumbledore had sent to his aunt for him.

 

Tearing off the brown paper wrapping and opening the box, Harry was shocked to find Dumbledore’s pensieve.  There were also two smaller boxes, both of which were made of wood.  The first box contained several vials of silvery strings, which Harry recognized as memories.  The second box, decorated with intricate carvings, Harry could not open.  He also found a parchment with his name on it.

 

_Harry,_

_I wish that I didn’t need to write this letter to you.  You see, if you get this, then I am most assuredly dead.  I know how you must be hurting right now.  I am hurting too, knowing that our time together is at an end.  It pains me to have to leave you when you seem to need me most._

_But the truth is, you do not need me any longer.  You are strong enough to face Voldemort on your own.  You are the most brave and loyal man I have ever known.  Yes I call you a man.  You may not have come of age as yet, but you have been a man for some time now.  You have made me proud in ways you cannot comprehend._

_I believe that you are strong enough to face Voldemort, but you are not quite ready.  As we discussed in our final lessons, there are still things you must do before the final battle.  You know what they are.  To help you in your quest, I have left my pensieve to you along with a few very special memories.  You will know when it is the right time to see each one.  Some of them are to be shared, and some are for you alone.  Again, I say, you will know._

_You will also find a very special box.  It contains, I believe, the secret to Voldemort’s downfall.  It will not open until the time is right, and you have learned everything you need to know to defeat him.  I beg you to be very careful until that time comes.  He will be waiting for an opportunity to destroy you._

_Know that I am with you always._

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

Harry felt the tears on his cheeks, but ignored them.  He was being summoned to the first vial.  He could hear a soft hum in his head, and the vial was glowing a brilliant shade of blue. Taking out the memory, which turned back to its normal silvery white, Harry prepared himself.

 

“Harry,” Dumbledore’s head appeared in the pensieve.  “You have suffered great losses already.  But you are stronger for the love, and the pain, you have felt.  You must not forget that love is the greatest weapon that you possess.  Do not turn it away to protect yourself from further losses.  You will only weaken yourself, and by doing so, put your loved ones in greater danger.

 

“I believe there is one person you should be leaning on now more than ever.  She is stronger than you give her credit for.  She has had to be, and she will need to be again before this is all over.  If you don’t know whom I mean, then you are not as bright as I have given you credit for.  Go to her before your quest.  You will find strength in her arms.”

 

With this, Dumbledore winked then faded.

 

Harry sat silently on his bed for a long time after the vision of Dumbledore had faded.  He wanted Harry to make up with Ginny.  But how could he know?  And what did he mean by saying she would need to be strong again?  What role could she possibly play in Voldemort’s defeat?  And what could be in the box that could defeat Voldemort?

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Those questions continued to tumble around in Harry’s head over the next two days as everyone was hurrying to finish the preparations for the wedding.  The only clear thought Harry had come up with in that time was that he wanted to believe Dumbledore.  He wanted to be with Ginny more than anything in the world.  And if Dumbledore said they were all safer that way, Harry wanted to believe him. 

 

Unfortunately, he had zero time alone with Ginny since coming to that conclusion.  It seemed she was now avoiding him.

 

It wasn’t until Ginny walked down the aisle at the wedding that Harry had even seen her for more than a couple of seconds at a time.  Now he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  She was beautiful.  She was more than beautiful.

 

But her pain dulled her eyes.  And it killed Harry to know he had caused it.  As he continued to focus on her through the ceremony, not even hearing the words spoken by the bride and groom, Harry vowed to wipe that pain away.  He wanted to see the fire in her eyes once more.

 

After the ceremony, there was a reception in the garden.  There was more food than Harry had eve seen at a Hogwarts feast.  There was music and dancing.  People were laughing and talking, and generally having a good time.  Harry just wanted to find Ginny.

 

“Have you seen Ginny?”  Harry asked Hermione, after searching the party for the second time.

 

Hermione looked at Harry, satisfaction in her eyes.  “She has been avoiding you.  You are going to have to hunt her down if you want find her.”

 

Harry didn’t wait around to be lectured by Hermione.  Her “I told you so” could wait for later.

 

“Have you seen Ginny?” 

 

Harry asked over a dozen people before he eventually caught sight of her just as she heading back inside the house.  Harry quickly followed.

 

He found her in the sitting room, taking her shoes off and rubbing her sore feet.  From in here, he could still hear the music coming from the garden through the open windows.  Harry walked quietly up beside her and when she looked up, he held out his hand to her.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

“But Harry, you-“

 

“I was wrong.  Please Ginny?”

 

So she stood and Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could.  Together they swayed to the soft music floating through the windows.  And neither of them wanted the night to end.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“Oy, Gin-“

 

Harry and Ginny, who had been snogging on the sofa, broke apart guiltily at the sound of George’s voice, but it was too late.  He’d seen enough.  Fred soon followed George into the sitting room.

 

“What’s going on?”  Fred asked obliviously.

 

“What’s going on is that Harry over there, was getting a little too cozy with our baby sister.”  George snarled.  It was Fred’s turn to gape.  But before anyone could say any more, the entire Weasley family descended on the four of them.  It didn’t take anyone very long to notice the tension coming from Fred and George.

 

“Boys, What is the matter with you?”

 

“He was- he was-” For the first time Harry could remember, George was at a loss for words.

 

“Harry was snogging with Ginny.”  Fred fairly growled.

 

This announcement was followed by stunned silence.  Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron at least seemed happy that they had gotten back together, although Ron did seem to have mixed emotions over the whole “snogging” comment.  Of course the rest of the Weasleys hadn’t known they had been dating in the first place.

 

“Mrs. Weasley, I can explain-” Molly Weasley’s eyebrow rose. 

 

“No I can’t.”  Harry sighed.

 

“Everyone out of here so your father and I can have a few words with Harry and Ginny.”

 

Fred and George were grumbling, while Hermione and Ron tried to give them encouraging smiles.  Soon they were alone with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

 

“Why don’t we all sit down?”  Mr. Weasley said after everyone had gone. So they all sat down, Harry and Ginny back on the sofa, and the Weasleys in the chairs opposite them.  It was then that Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley was smiling.

 

“I’m so glad you too have made up your differences.  I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to come to your senses, Harry dear.”

 

Harry just gaped at her.  How had they known?  Had Ginny told her mother?  Harry glanced at Ginny beside him.

 

“No, Ginny didn’t have to tell us.”  Mrs. Weasley answered Harry’s unspoken question.  “I am a mother and I know these things.  Ginny was entirely too mopey at the start of Holiday, and you two were a bit obvious with the way you were trying to avoid each other all week.”  Arthur Weasley just smiled, and Ginny took Harry’s hand.

 

“Now that you know that we not only know, but approve of your relationship, I must address the issue of kissing on the couch.”  Harry’s heart, which had just begun to beat again, sank into his stomach.

 

“We understand what it’s like to be young and in love, but you must remember that you are still young, and neither of you are ready for the consequences of letting things get out of control.”

 

“Hormones, and all that,” Mr. Weasley said.  Harry and Ginny both turned crimson.

 

“Exactly.”  Mrs. Weasley nodded.  “And you should also know that it may take some time for Ginny’s brothers to get used to the idea that she is growing up.  For that reason, I would ask that you use a bit better judgment in the future.  Now come here and give a hug, both of you, then head for bed.  It’s very late.”

 

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, the closest thing he’d had to a mother, with all of the love and gratitude in his heart, then waited for Ginny to do the same.  They headed off together, holding hands once again.

 

 

 


	3. The Summons

The morning following the wedding, Harry woke early and felt light hearted for the first time in weeks.  He knew that there were horrible times coming, but he knew he could face anything as long as Ginny was with him.  Dumbledore was right, he felt stronger already.

 

Harry dressed and headed down to the kitchen to breakfast, a smile on his face as he anticipated seeing Ginny.  That smile froze as he saw who was already sitting at the table.  Fred and George were glaring at him over their plates of toast and eggs.

 

“G-good morning,” Harry stammered uncertainly.

 

“Did you hear something, Fred?”  George said.

 

“No,” Fred returned, “I didn’t hear a thing.”

 

Harry sighed.  This wasn’t going to be easy.  Fred and George were normally so laid back, Harry didn’t know how to even begin to appease them.

 

“About last night,” Harry said, “I want you to know I’m sorry that you guys had to find out about Ginny and I in that way.”  George began to say something, but Harry continued over him, “But that doesn’t mean that I’m sorry that Ginny and I are together.  She’s very important to me, and I’m not going to lose her again.  So you will have to find a way to accept the situation.”

 

When Harry finished he grabbed a couple of sausages and headed outside.  He figured he would be better off not pushing his luck any further with the twins until they had more time to calm down.

 

Harry found a spot under a tree in the garden and sat down to eat and think.  He would have to leave soon, but not today.  Perhaps he and Ginny could make a trip into the village so he could replace some of the clothes Hermione had tossed.

 

“Did those two scare you off?” Ginny asked a few minutes later, as she flopped onto the ground beside Harry.

 

“Fred and George?” Harry asked. “No, I told them I was sorry they had walk in on us that way, but they would have to get used to the idea of us as a couple, because I won’t give you up again.  Then I thought it was best to give them time and space to calm down.”

 

“Do you mean that?” Ginny asked.  When Harry looked confused she continued, “About not giving up on us again.  Because I don’t think I can stand going through another couple of weeks like the last two.”

 

Harry took Ginny’s hand and turned her eyes to meet his.

 

“I’m so sorry that I pushed you away.  If it helps at all, I was just as miserable without you.”  Harry paused, and then continued, “I really believed it was for the best for everybody, but I was wrong.  Ron and Hermione have been nagging me for the past two weeks, but I only realized how wrong I was when Dumbledore explained it to me.”

 

“Dumbledore?” Ginny asked, “But how could he have told you anything?”

 

“If anyone can communicate from the grave, wouldn’t it be Dumbledore?” Harry chuckled.  “He left me his pensieve and several very special memories.  The first one told me not to push those I love away out of fear.  He reminded me that love is the greatest weapon I have, and he told me to stop under estimating you.”

 

“Me?” Ginny asked.  “Why would he say that?

 

“He said that you have had to be strong in the past and you will need to be strong again.”  Harry paused, “I think he believes you will have some kind of role in the final Battle.  But for the life of me, I can’t figure out what it will be.  For that matter, I can’t figure out what role I’m going to play, other than I have to find some way to kill Voldemort.”

 

Both were silent for a while, and then Harry continued, “The last thing he said was that I would find strength in your arms.  And he was right.  Last night when we were dancing, I felt like the strongest wizard alive.”

 

Ginny laid her head on Harry shoulder and the two of them sat under the tree in silence.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

As it turned out, Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny on their shopping adventure.  It was a perfect afternoon, filled with joy and laughter.  The girls tried to get Harry to buy more trendy Muggle fashions, but Harry and Ron were both convinced this was a horrible idea.  In the end, Harry gave in and bought one silky black and silver shirt, to please Ginny, but the rest of his purchases consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and jumpers.  And, of course socks and underwear.

 

By the time they all arrived back at the Burrow, they were exhausted but still laughing and smiling.  The laughter died, however, when they saw the look on Mrs. Weasley’s face.

 

“I have just received an owl from Professor McGonagall,” Mrs. Weasley’s voice was deadly calm.  “What is this about the three of you not returning to school this fall?”

 

The three in question were silent, but Ginny gasped, “What is she talking about, Harry?”

 

“I have things I have to do before the final battle,” Harry directed his explanation to Ginny, but he knew that Mrs. Weasley would need to understand as well.  “I can’t really talk about what I need to do, but Ron and Hermione have decided they are going with me.  I won’t try and stop them.  Truth is, I could use the help. Until I finish, Voldemort can’t be defeated.”

 

“This is ridiculous!” stormed Molly Weasley.  “Dumbledore would never approve of you three going off on some dangerous mission alone.”

 

“Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said soothingly, “he was the one who set me the tasks.  And he knew that Ron and Hermione would never sit by idly while I was in danger.  He knew before he died that we might need to finish the tasks he started.  He left us instructions.”

 

“I’m going with you, too,” Ginny said quietly, her eyes blazing.  Harry looked at her again, love and pride shining from his eyes.

 

“This isn’t your task, Gin,” Harry said gently.

 

“How do you know that?”  Ginny asked, her temper starting to build up steam.  “You already said you didn’t know what Dumbledore meant about the role I was to play.  How can you be sure that this isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know how, but I know that you aren’t supposed to come along on these trips,” Harry did his best to make her understand both with his words and his eyes.

 

“I really don’t like the idea of any of you putting yourselves into danger,” Molly huffed.  “And I still don’t understand why this should prevent you from going to school.  Professor McGonagall is expecting the three of you in her office tomorrow morning. I suggest you go.”

 

After that, everyone let the subject drop. 

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Dinner that night was a quiet affair.  Fred and George were still subdued, but at least they weren’t snarling at Harry.  Ginny had been quiet since Harry had said she wasn’t going with them.  Arthur and Molly looked worried about all of them.  And Harry Ron and Hermione were all thinking about their interview with McGonagall in the morning.

 

After dinner, Ginny and Harry took a walk through the garden.

 

“If you really believe what Dumbledore said about me being stronger than you give me credit for, why shouldn’t I go with you?”  Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

Coming to a stop under the same tree they had sat under earlier that day, Harry said, “I believe you are strong enough and brave enough.  I’m not afraid for you to come.  But I think that you have something else you need to be doing.”

 

Ginny looked up into Harry’s eyes and whispered, “I know.  Since you said that earlier, I have had this feeling that there is something I need to be preparing for.  I just don’t know what it is yet, or how to begin to prepare.”

 

Harry hugged Ginny close to him for long minutes.  When they both loosened their holds, Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny.  It was a gentle kiss full of love and understanding.  But soon their kisses heated and left them both breathless and panting.

 

“We should go in,” Harry sighed, reluctant to let Ginny go.

 

“Can I go with you tomorrow?” Ginny asked.

 

“I think that might be arranged,” Harry smiled, and then they walked back inside together.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

McGonagall’s office looked much different than it had the night Dumbledore had died.  Many of the instruments were now missing, and several feminize touches had been added to the room, including a vase of flowers on the headmaster’s massive desk.

 

“I’m glad you three decided to be reasonable,” Professor McGonagall said, eying Harry, Ron and Hermione.  Ginny was sitting quietly beside Harry, offering them moral support.

 

“We came because you asked us to come,” Harry said, “but we haven’t changed our minds about school.  There are more important things to do right now.”

 

“I don’t suppose you would be inclined to tell me what could possibly be more important than finishing you education?”  McGonagall said in exasperation.

 

“I still can’t tell you,” Harry said.  “Dumbledore was very clear that I must not share this particular bit of information.  I _am_ sorry.”

 

“Okay, then,” McGonagall got up and turned to Dumbledore’s portrait, still sleeping peacefully.  “Is this what you meant when you said I’d need to show leniency?  Because I think you are asking quite a lot.”

 

“Mr. Potter,” the headmistress turned back to the teens, “I believe we can find a way to compromise.  I am willing to allow you and your friends to leave when you need to go – wherever – as long as you let me know first and do not advertise your comings and goings.  You will be expected to complete your work and keep up in your classes.”

 

“I think we can agree to that, Professor,” Hermione, who had not been looking forward to missing their last year of school, answered for all of them.

 

Harry and Ron nodded slowly.  Harry wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved.  Hogwarts, after all, was more of a home to him than Privet Drive had ever been.

 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry finally said. Then all four rose to leave

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall said after the girls had already gone through the floo network.  “Professor Dumbledore also made arrangements for the two of you to have special apparating licenses.  You must still take the test next month, but you may apparate as you need to in the next weeks.  Now get going, and good luck.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

That afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione packed for their trip to Godric’s Hollow.  They each filled a rucksack with clothes, sleeping bags, and provisions.  Harry added the tent they would be using to his pack.  They didn’t intend to be gone for very long, but it never hurt to be prepared.

 

After supper, Ron and Hermione sat down to a game of chess – Hermione was really improving, but still wasn’t as good as Rom- while Ginny and Harry went out to their tree again.

 

Leaning back against the tree with his arm around Ginny, Harry sighed.  He wanted moments like this to last forever.  The world seemed so peaceful when Ginny was in his arms.

 

“When Voldemort is gone,” Ginny said, reading Harry thoughts, “every evening will be like this.  We just have to be strong until then, Harry.”

 

Harry didn’t reply; he just kissed her.  This night might be the last peaceful moment for some time.


	4. From the Ashes

Godric’s Hollow was in ruins.  The shell of the house was still standing, but almost everything inside had been destroyed.  Piles of ash and debris would need to be sifted through if they were going to find anything salvageable.

 

Harry. Ron and Hermione had apparated that morning to the small graveyard just outside of the nearby village.  Harry had gone in alone to see his parents’ graves.  Ron and Hermione had watched from a distance, when Harry returned, they could tell he’d been crying.  Neither mentioned it.

 

By the time they reached the house, located almost three miles outside the village, it was already past lunchtime, so the three had had a picnic in the yard, before wading into the ruins of Harry’s former home.  They were all very careful to keep the conversation as lighthearted as possible, but once they had cleaned up their lunch, it was Impossible to ignore the task they were there to do.

 

Hermione had started in the nursery, while Ron and Harry dug through the debris what had once been the sitting room.  By the time dusk fell, they had made good progress, but had not found anything other than a singed teddy bear, and a couple of silver candlesticks, But Harry packed each item into his rucksack carefully.

 

They made camp by the line of trees in back of the house and built a campfire.  After a dinner consisting of hot dogs and butterbeer, they settled into a companionable silence.

 

“Harry,” Ron said after a while, “what made you change your mind about Ginny?  And what was all that stuff you were saying about her role?”

 

“And you never did tell us about what Dumbledore sent to you,” Hermione chimed in.

 

“Dumbledore made me change my mind about Ginny,” Harry said. Then he explained about the pensieve with the special memories and the mysterious box.  “In the first memory, Dumbledore told me I was being an idiot for trying to push love out of my life, when love is my greatest weapon against Voldemort.  He said I was putting everyone in more danger by trying to save one person. Sounds a bit like what happened with Sirius.”

 

Everyone was quiet for a minute, but then Harry continued, “I’m not sure how much longer I could have stayed away from Ginny, anyways.  I was miserable, she was miserable, and I felt even worse when I saw how miserable she was.”

 

“And her role?” Hermione asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed, shaking his head.  “Dumbledore just said she would have to be strong again in his memory, but Ginny and I both have this feeling in our guts that there is something specific that she is supposed to do.”

 

“It will come to you when the time is right,” Hermione said, and then headed off to bed.  Harry and Ron sat for a while longer, watching the campfire slowly die down to embers.

 

“What about you and Hermione?” Harry finally asked. 

 

Ron turned pink and muttered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I notice you haven’t been arguing as much,” Harry ploughed on, despite the dark looks Ron was giving him.  “And you seemed awfully close at the funeral.  What’s stopping you?”

 

“I don’t know, Mate,” Ron sighed, and then he headed for the tent as well.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next morning, after a quick breakfast of biscuits and juice, the three went back to searching.  It was a rather small house, but there was a lot of debris, so the going was slow.  It didn’t help that Harry couldn’t seem to concentrate.  His mind kept replaying the sound of his mother’s voice in her final seconds of life, the sound the dementors forced him to hear in his fourth year.

 

“Take a look at this, Harry,” Ron said as he held up a scorched book.  Harry went over and opened the cover of what had once been a red, leather bound book.

 

“It’s my mum’s diary,” Harry said after paging through the first couple of entries. “Look, it starts the day she found out she was pregnant with me. But it’s written to me.”

 

_Dear Baby,_

_I just found out that you will be making an appearance in the world in a few short months.  I’m so excited and scared and overwhelmed.  I’m going to be a mother._

_I haven’t told your father yet.  I want to hold this bit of information to myself for a while.  I know he’ll be pleased.  In fact, I suspect he will be ecstatic. But I need time to get used to the idea first._

_It’s such a scary world right now.  So many people are dying.  Everyone lives in fear.  But you, Baby, you are the hope in my world, the light shining in the darkness.  You let me believe that happier days will come._

_Lily (Mum)_

 

 

Ron had left Harry alone to read, and Harry was grateful.  He swiped at the tears on his cheeks before putting the diary into his pack and continuing the search.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

By lunch, the three had come up with a silver rattle, and an earring, but nothing that would be useful in the fight against Voldemort.

 

“Harry, how can we know if Voldemort actually left a horcrux around here?”  Hermione asked as they ate their sandwiches.  “I mean, he wouldn’t exactly make it obvious, would he?”

 

“It’s not so much looking for a clue, as feeling for one,” Harry explained.  “When I went with Dumbledore this spring, he felt the remnants of Voldemort’s magic.  I think I might have felt it too, but I’m not certain. I don’t think there is anything here, though.”

 

“Then why are we sifting through all of this stuff?” Ron asked.  Hermione just glared at him for his insensitivity.

 

“We’re looking because Harry deserves to have some sense of where he comes from,” Hermione ground out. “Now let’s get back to it.”

 

It was a couple of hours later before they found anything else.  They had searched the entire house, and had decided to go back over the area Ron had found the diary in one last time.  This room looked to have been an office, or den of some sort.  They were just about to give up and head back to the Burrow before it got dark, when Hermione saw something odd in the fireplace.

 

“Harry,” Hermione sounded hesitant, “Does anything look odd about the fireplace to you?”

 

Harry came over and looked for himself.  The bricks were scarred and blacked like most of the room.  The mantle was missing.  But there was something out of place.  He just couldn’t figure out what. Unless-

 

“There are more bricks on this side of the fireplace,” Harry said slowly.

 

The two looked at each other then rushed to inspect the bricks more closely.  It didn’t take Hermione long to find a small switch inside the chimney which opened a secret compartment.  In it they found another carved wooden box, like the one from Dumbledore.  This one was much older and had a stag carved into the lid, rather than a phoenix.

 

“Not another mysterious box,” Ron groaned.  “Bet we can’t open this one either.”  It was a sucker’s bet.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

They returned to the Burrow just before dinner that night.  Ginny rushed into the yard and hugged Harry tightly.

 

“I was worried,” she sighed.  “I’m so glad you made it home safe.”

 

“Wait ‘til I show you the stuff we found!” Harry said.  His excitement shone in his eyes.

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?”  Ginny asked.

 

“No,” Harry smiled, “but I found some stuff that is almost as good.  I’ll tell you everything after dinner.  I’m starved.”

 

So they went in to dinner holding hands, and happy.  Their mood must have been contagious, because everyone seemed to be in high spirits that evening, even Fred and George.  They were all laughing as Ron told the group how Hermione had mistaken a bunny in the brush for a werewolf, much to Hermione’s embarrassment, when Mrs. Weasley served the pudding.

 

That’s when it happened.  Harry had half expected something, Fred and George being Fred and George.  He just hadn’t expected it at the dinner table, and definitely not this soon.

 

As Harry put his spoon into his sherbet, the entire dish exploded in his face.  There was sticky lime dessert all over the place.  Mrs. Weasley jumped, Ginny screamed, and Ron and Hermione seemed to be in shock.  Almost everyone at the table had been hit with the flying dessert.  Everyone except for the identical redheads at the far end of the table, who happened to be laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Fred and George Weasley!”  Mrs. Weasley shouted, “What on earth do you think you are doing?  You could have seriously injured Harry, not to mention the rest of us.  And look at this mess!”

 

“It’s okay, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, laughing. “I’ll clean it up, and it was a really good joke.  Honestly.”

 

Harry looked over towards Fred and George, who were finally smiling at him.  He was glad to be the butt of their joke.  It meant that they had forgiven him and accepted his relationship with Ginny.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Ginny helped Harry clean up the mess, then the two of them went to Ron’s room so Harry could show her all of the stuff they had found.  The rattle and candlesticks impressed her, but she gasped at the carved box.

 

“What’s in it?” she asked.

 

“Don’t know,” Harry said.  “We haven’t been able to open it yet.  Hermione thinks there’s some sort of spell on it like the one Dumbledore gave to me. If there is, I guess it’ll just open when the time is right.”

 

They were both quiet for a moment, each considering when that could be.

 

“This is the best, though,” Harry said pulling out Lily’s diary.  “My mum started writing in it the day she found out she was pregnant with me.  Look, everything is addressed to ‘Baby’ in the beginning, and to ‘Harry’ towards the end.  I’ve only read the first two entries so far, but it’s great to have something –” Harry didn’t know how to finish.

 

“Something that has her in it?” Ginny asked softly.

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “It’s not just somebody telling me what she was like.  It’s her speaking directly to me.  Sharing her hopes and dreams. And even some of her fears.  And for the first time, I can really feel the love she felt for me.”

 

Ginny hugged Harry.  She understood how important this was for him.  His mother was finally more than a photograph.  She was a real person.  Ginny knew that this was a blessing and a curse, even if Harry didn’t recognize it yet.  With greater connection came greater pain. 

 

 _I’ll be there for him no matter what_ , she vowed silently to herself, then kissed him with all the love in her heart.


	5. The Necklace

Harry and Ginny were sitting beneath their favorite tree, reading Lily’s diary together.  Over a week had passed since Harry Ron and Hermione had returned from Godric’s Hollow.  In that time, Harry and Ginny had fallen into a happy routine of reading the diary together in the morning, Playing Quiddich with Ron and Hermione in the afternoon, and taking a walk alone after dinner.

 

Ginny’s OWLs had come in the day before, and Harry had been pleased to find out that she had done almost as well as Hermione.  She really was a smart girl. 

 

“What do you think Ron and Hermione have been doing lately?” Ginny asked.

 

“You mean when we’re doing this?” Harry asked. “I think they have been doing homework, but I’m not really sure.  I never thought to ask.  Why?”

 

Ginny got a mischievous look in her eyes and said, “Well, don’t you think it’s about time they got together?”

 

“Ginny,“ Harry warned, ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to interfere.  They’ll figure it out on their own when they’re ready.  We did.”

 

Ginny smiled up at Harry, “Yeah, we did.  But it couldn’t hurt to nudge them a little. Maybe talk to them?”

 

“Well,” Harry admitted, “I sort of did with Ron when we were at Godric’s Hollow.  I asked him what was holding him back. He didn’t have an answer.”

 

“I think he’s just scared,” Ginny sighed. “I mean, what if they screw things up, you know, fighting all the time.  They would both lose more than just a relationship.”

 

“He just needs to act,” Harry put in.  “The more he thinks about it, the harder it will be.  I know from experience.  I never would have had the courage to kiss you that first time if I had stopped to think about it.”

 

“You didn’t kiss me,” Ginny argued, a smile on her lips, “I kissed you.”

 

“You did not!”  Harry said, but thought back to that moment.  It had seemed like it had just happened at the time. But maybe…

 

“Okay,” Harry gave in, laughing, “maybe you did kiss me.  But I would have kissed you anyway.  I had been looking for the perfect excuse for weeks by then.”

 

“You’d been thinking of kissing me?” Ginny asked coyly. “For how long, exactly?”

 

“I was thinking about it for months,” Harry said, “but you were still with Dean, and I wasn’t exactly sure how Ron would feel about the whole thing.”

 

“I’ll ignore the fact that you allowed Ron to have any say in our getting together,” Ginny said, haughtily, and then softened. “You were really thinking about kissing me that long?”

 

“When Ron and I caught you and Dean kissing,” Harry explained, “I thought I was going to die from jealousy.  It felt like my whole head would explode.  And I couldn’t even understand where it was coming from.  I was so wrapped up in Sirius and Voldemort and everything that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.  My heart knew how I felt long before my brain could figure it out.”

 

“You know, you can kiss me now,” Ginny whispered.  And he did.  For a long time.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

A while later, they had returned to reading Lily’s diary.  They were about seven months into her pregnancy.

 

_Baby,_

_It was a good day.  Your father and I went to pick out a crib today.  It is the most precious thing.  It has dragons carved into the wood.  Somehow, I think you’ll like that._

_I haven’t told James, but I have this feeling that you will be a boy.  I think I’ll call you Harry, if you are.  It was James’ grandfather’s name.  I think it’s a strong name.  I wonder if James will like it._

_Dumbledore has decided that I must go into retirement from the Order until after you are born.  I don’t really mind.  It’s getting harder to get around these days.  I just hate leaving your father to deal with everything by himself.  I want to be with him, protect him from danger, the same way he wants to protect me.  But right now, I have to protect you.  Believe me when I tell you that you are worth any sacrifice._

_Your uncle Sirius came by today.  He dropped off a silver baby rattle.  It was precious.  He is going to make a good godfather.  He would protect you with his life.  He loves you so much already.  He insists on feeling you kick every time he comes over.  Amazingly, you always seem to know when he’s here and oblige him. It’s odd._

_Speaking of Sirius, I got a very strange owl from his brother Regulus, a few days ago.  He said he needed to meet me, that it was urgent. He said he had something for me. But Sirius told me today that Death Eaters killed Regulus.  I wonder what he could have wanted.  He was always a nasty fellow, but I still feel bad that he died.  I hope Sirius is okay._

_Mum_

 

Harry was silent for a while, trying to figure out why Regulus would have reason to contact his mum.

 

“I didn’t know Sirius had a brother,” Ginny said, interrupting Harry’s thoughts.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, “he was a Death Eater.  The Blacks were really proud of him, unlike Sirius.  It seems awfully strange that Regulus would contact my mum.”

 

“Maybe he was acting on orders from Voldemort,” Ginny didn’t stumble over the name.  She was one of the few who didn’t.

 

“I guess,” Harry didn’t sound convinced, “but this was written months before the prophecy and if Voldemort had wanted to get her, he would have just attacked.  Why send an owl?”

 

Ginny had no answer, so they both sat silently, thinking.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry was quiet through lunch, and continued to think of the mysterious owl from Regulus all afternoon.  In fact he’d been thinking so hard while they’d been playing quiddich that he’d missed the quaffle half a dozen times before Ron and Ginny finally got fed up with him and quit for the day.  While they took the brooms back to the shed, Hermione hung back with Harry.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

 

“Regulus Black wrote to my mum a couple of days before he died,” Harry said, and then explained what he and Ginny had read that morning. “I just can’t figure out what he would have to give my mother that was so important.”

 

Hermione was quiet for a minute, and then said breathlessly, “What about a necklace?”

 

Harry was confused at first, and then the pieces started to fall into place.  The initials, the horcrux, the necklace they had seen at Grimmauld Place.

 

“There was a necklace when we were cleaning!” Harry said, excitement written all over his face. “It has to be the one.”

 

They ran to catch up with the other two, and filled them in on their discovery.  All thoughts of poor flying were set aside as Ron was caught up in the excitement, but Ginny was confused.

 

“One of your tasks is to find this necklace?” she asked finally.

 

“Yes,” Harry hesitated, looking for help from his friends.  They both nodded, he should tell her.  So the story of the Horcruxes and Harry’s last adventure with Dumbledore was related, as the four friends sat under the tree in the garden.

 

“You never told us what happened that night,” Ron finally said after Harry was finished.  “Inferi! Glad I wasn’t there, Mate!”

 

“So now you think you’ve found the missing necklace,” Ginny said, “but what about the other three?”

 

“I’m not really sure,” Harry sighed.  “I know what two of them probably are.  One is Nagini, Voldemort’s snake.  The other is probably a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff.  Dumbledore didn’t have anything about the last one.  I guess we’ll just have to deal with one at a time.”

 

“So when do we leave for Grimmauld Place?” Ginny asked.  The others just looked at her.  Finally Harry smiled.

 

“You can go along this time, I think,” Harry conceded, “but the next trip is out.  We already agreed that you have a task of your own to worry about.”

 

“Any luck with that?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Well,” Ginny looked slightly embarrassed, but she continued, “I’ve been meditating.  I’m not sure why, but since the idea that I had something to do came from a gut feeling from Harry and I, I figured meditating might help me focus in on that instinct so I can find out more.”

 

“Wow,” Harry whispered.

 

“So, how’s it going?  Has it worked?”  Hermione asked, excited.

 

“Well,” Ginny said, “I can tune out everything around me if I concentrate hard enough.  When I do, something weird happens.  I can actually feel my powers.”

 

“How do you mean?” Ron asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Ginny sighed.  “Its like you can feel you heartbeat, or breathing.  Most of the time you never notice it, but if you think about them, you can feel them.  It’s like that. When I’m lost in my head, I can feel them the same way I can feel my heartbeat.  They pulsate. And sometimes I think I can control them in my head.”

 

“Wow,” Harry said again, this time taking Ginny’s hand and kissing it softly.  “You are amazing.”

 

“Oy!” groaned Ron. “Do you mind?  She is my sister.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

They used the floo network to go to Grimmauld Place after breakfast the next day. When they had all arrived in the kitchen, Harry noticed they weren’t alone.  He wasn’t sure what he had expected, since he knew that the Order was still using his house as headquarters, but all of the activity surprised him.

 

“Wotcher, Harry!” Tonks smiled and waved.  “What’re you four doing here?  Come to catch up on the latest news?”  Others in the room looked at them expectantly, including Bill Weasley, Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 

“No,” Harry said hesitantly, unsure what story to give them.

 

“Doesn’t Harry have the right to visit his own house?” Ginny asked.

 

“We wanted to make sure Mundungus hadn’t stolen the entire house before he was arrested,” Hermione put in.

 

The members of the Order seemed to think this was plausible and went back to their breakfasts.  Mad Eye Moody looked at them skeptically, however, and Harry was sure that he suspected something.

 

“Want something to eat?” Tonks asked the four teens.

 

Ron was about to say yes, but Harry cut him off, “No thanks.  We just ate, and we need to- to look around the rest of the house.”

 

The three quickly headed to the drawing room where Harry had spotted the necklace almost two years before.  They headed for the cabinets, where they had replaced the few items that had been kept.  It only took a minute for them to realize that anything of value had already been removed.  Mundungus, it appeared, had already been there.

 

“Oh, no,” Hermione groaned.

 

“What do we do now, Mate?” Ron asked.

 

Before Harry could reply, Mad Eye Moody entered.  “What are you looking for?” he asked, keeping his snarl to a minimum.

 

“A necklace that Sirius wanted me to have,” Harry lied.

 

Moody looked him up and down, but Harry held his ground.

 

“Might ask that house elf,” Moody finally said.  “He was always cartin’ stuff off.”

 

Harry didn’t even pause to think before calling out, “Kreacher!”

 

There was a loud pop, and Kreacher appeared before the group.

 

“What does the master want, now?” Kreacher mumbled.  Apparently Dobby had taught him a few manners in the kitchens at Hogwarts.  He wasn’t nearly as rude as usual.

 

“Do you know what happened to the locket that was in this cabinet?” Harry asked firmly, leaving no doubt that he expected an answer.

 

Kreacher growled, “And what if I have? Sir?”

 

“I want to know where it is.  Tell me Kreacher,” Harry commanded. Kreacher, bound as he was, could not refuse to answer a direct order.

 

“I hid it in my cupboard when I saws that thieving filth trying to steal it,” he said through clenched teeth.

 

“Go get it, Kreacher,” Harry said, “and bring it to me.”

 

Kreacher went through the kitchen and the others waited for him silently, all afraid to hope it was the horcrux they were after.

 

“Mind tellin’ me what this is all about?” Moody asked as they waited.  “And don’t give me that crap about Sirius.  He hated everything in this place.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry said, “but I was told not to tell anyone what Dumbledore asked me to do.  That, unfortunately, includes you and the rest of the Order.”

 

Just then Kreacher returned.  He had obviously been dragging his heals, unwilling to let his treasure go into the hands of his half-blood master.  Harry walked over to him and grabbed the necklace.

 

“Right, then” he said, not even looking at the necklace, “let’s go back to the Burrow.  Kreacher, go back to the Hogwarts kitchens.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in Ron and Harry’s room, looking at the necklace that lay on the bed between them.  Harry hadn’t needed to look at the necklace back at Grimmauld place.  He could feel the serpentine “S” that decorated the locket.  He knew they finally had the horcrux he and Dumbledore had begun to search for so long ago.

 

“Now what?” Ginny asked quietly.

 

“Now we destroy it,” Harry said.

 

“How do we do that?” Ron asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed.


	6. A Birthday Surprise

It was Harry’s birthday, but he didn’t much feel like celebrating.  It had been a normal day, spending time with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  After dinner, Harry had come back to the room he shared with Ron to think about the horcrux.

 

Harry stared at the locket in his hands, as if looking long enough would be the key to revealing the secret to destroying it.  It was cold and lifeless, and yet he knew that it held a piece of Voldemort’s soul within.  It had been three days since their trip to Grimmauld Place, and Harry Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still no closer to figuring out what to do with the necklace, or how to destroy it.

 

“Harry?”  Ginny called softly as she opened the door to his and Ron’s room. “Looking at that thing again?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, as he put the necklace aside and reached for Ginny’s hand.  “I just wish I knew how we are supposed to destroy the thing.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Ginny said, as she pulled Harry to his feet, “we’ll figure it out.  In the meantime, we have a date.”

 

“We do?” Harry asked, grinning.  His heart felt much lighter when he was with Ginny.

 

“We do!” Ginny said, and the two rushed down the stairs together.  At the bottom of the stairs, Harry stopped short.

 

“Surprise!” everyone shouted together.

 

Harry was speechless as he regarded the friends crowded together in the Weasley’s sitting room.  Remus and Tonks were there, holding hands.  Mad Eye Moody and Hagrid were off in the back, and all of the Weasleys were present.  Except for Percy.

 

Percy had still not come around, although the ice seemed to be thawing since his visit last Christmas with the Minister of Magic.  Mrs. Weasley occasionally got a note from him, just to let her know he was doing okay.  She wrote to him almost daily.

 

“T-thank you,” Harry stammered, overwhelmed. “You didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Of course we didn’t have to, dear,” Mrs. Weasley smiled as she led him over to the birthday cake, “we wanted to, because we love you.”

 

The next hour was filled with well wishes and cake.  Harry opened presents, and after a while, Fred and George broke out a box of fireworks.  They all sat in the garden enjoying the show.  Ginny and Harry were on a blanket with Ron and Hermione. Soon Harry noticed Remus wandering in their direction and Harry stood up.

 

“I’ll be right back, Gin,” Harry said, and then walked over to meet Remus.

 

“So, Harry,” Remus said, “you are officially a man today.  How does it feel?”

 

“No different than it did yesterday,” Harry shrugged.

 

“Yes, it does seem strange that one day you are legally still a child,” Remus said, “and the next an adult.  As if you have magically changed overnight.  In fact, Harry, I have watched you grow for several years now.  I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.  How proud your parents and Sirius would have been to see the man you have become.

 

“And what about you and Ginny?” Remus asked.  “I see that you have become rather close since last summer.”

 

Harry blushed and sighed happily, “Yeah.”

 

They were both silent for a while as they watched the last few fireworks die out and the rest of the party return inside.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Harry finally asked.

 

“You just did,” Remus replied with a twinkle in his eyes, reminding Harry of a similar exchange he’d had with Dumbledore years earlier.

 

“Are you familiar with meditation?” Harry asked.  Remus looked thoughtful.

 

“It is the practice of closing the mind to all distractions,” Remus said after a while, “and relaxing the body in order to find focus.  Close enough?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.  “I know how it works with muggles, but does it do the same for a witch or wizard?”

 

“Meditation for wizards is much more complicated,” Remus said, “because of the effort involved in focusing one’s raw magical power.  The results are much more significant, however.  If a wizard can find a way to focus the raw power within him, then he could become incredibly powerful.”

 

“What do you mean by raw power?” Harry asked.

 

“Do you remember how you felt when you blew up your aunt?” Remus asked.

 

“I was angry,” Harry said, but the look on Remus’ face told him to dig deeper.  He thought back.  “I felt like my whole body was throbbing and out of control.  It was like electricity was in the air and flowing through me.  I wasn’t even aware of thinking that she should blow up, but I know I made it happen.”

 

“That was your raw power, Harry,” Remus said, turning to look directly at Harry.  “That is the power that no one can be taught, it’s like a storm raging inside every person.  In school you learn to control a small percentage of your potential power.  The more of your potential you are able to focus and control, the more powerful a wizard you become. Meditation is said to help in that process.  I know that Dumbledore practiced it every morning.”

 

“Dumbledore did?” Harry wasn’t sure why this should surprise him.  Dumbledore had always had a peaceful air about him, as if every storm had been tamed.

 

“Yes,” Remus said, turning back toward the Burrow.  “Now I think we each have a beautiful girl waiting for us inside.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The party continued into the night, until Tonks finally dragged Remus away, and Hagrid stumbled out after them.  Bill, Fleur and Charlie soon followed.  The twins were the last to leave.  They had finally accepted the situation with Harry and Ginny and were now back in rare form, needling the two mercilessly whenever the opportunity presented itself.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left.

 

Mrs. Weasley roped Hermione and Ron to help clean up, so Ginny and Harry went back up to his room.  When they got there, Harry brought out the carved box from Godric’s Hollow.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Ginny said, “but what makes you think you’ll be able to open it tonight?”

 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, “but this has been such a perfect birthday.  I am so happy right now.  I have you.” Harry paused to kiss her. “I have a family who loves me enough to throw me a surprise party. The only thing that could make it better would be to get a gift from my parents.”

 

“We do love you,” Ginny whispered. “I-I love you, Harry.”

 

Harry felt his heart swell as he looked into Ginny’s eyes.  Her love shone there like an echo of his heart.

 

“I love you too, Gin,” Harry said, before kissing her again.

 

The box that was on the bed between them slowly opened.  It took a moment for the young lovers to notice it.  There was a soft light and music coming from inside, like an enchanted music box.

 

Harry looked at Ginny, and then pulled out several items from inside.  The first was a book of spells which had belonged to James.  The second was a packet of pictures of Harry and his parents.  The third was a jewelry box with James and Lily’s wedding and engagement rings inside, along with a few other pieces.  The last two items were letters.

 

Harry tore open the first one and began to read it to Ginny aloud.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_This box contains all of the things we wanted you to have if anything ever happened to us.  As we write this, we are already in hiding from Voldemort.  He is coming for you, but we will never allow anything to happen to you.  We have too many hopes and dreams for our baby boy to let anything happen to you._

_Sirius will be here to care for you and love you if the worst should happen.  Sirius will know how to answer any questions you might have, but there are things he can’t tell you.  He can’t tell you how much we love you, son.  How we dream of life and love and happiness for you._

_If you have managed to open this box, you must have found happiness, for we enchanted it to open only at a moment when you are filled with joy and love.  If you are anything like your father, there is probably a lovely young girl sitting beside you, reading this with you.  Good.  Dumbledore has always said that love is the most powerful magic.  We believe him.  It was for us._

_The items you have found: the spell book has some very good spells in it along with a few new ones I have been working on for the Order.  The pictures speak for themselves.  The last thing is the jewelry box.  Most of those items have been passed down through the family.  The emerald necklace belonged to your great, great aunt Melinda, and the opal pendant belonged to your great grandmother Potter.  The rest of the histories have been lost through the generations._

_The things we leave to you mean nothing if you do not feel the love we long for you to know.  We want you to be happy.  No matter what happens with Voldemort, you must remember to live your life with love and happiness.  There will be times of mourning, but you will find that life goes on and you will be happy again.  Be strong, Baby Boy, I fear you still have dark days ahead.  Know that we are with you always._

_Mum and Dad_

 

Harry was silent after finishing the letter.  Silent tears fell down his cheeks.  He looked over at Ginny and found that she was crying also.  Not tears of pity, but of sadness.  He kissed her and wiped away her tears.

 

“Ginny, will you read the second letter?” Harry asked. Ginny nodded and opened the second piece of parchment.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_The worst has happened, and it is all my fault.  I trusted Peter.  We all did.  And he betrayed that trust.  I will avenge their murders if it is the last thing I do._

_I found them here.  I found their rings and put them into your box for you.  I am so sorry._

_I won’t be able to take care of you the way they wanted.  Everyone thinks it was me.  Please, Harry, you must believe I would have gladly given my life for them.  I would gladly give my life for you.  I love you as if you were my own son._

_I have to go.  Someone is coming._

_Sirius_

 

Harry and Ginny hugged each other tight and allowed themselves to grieve.  For James and Lily, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for all of the innocent lives lost in this senseless war.  When they had let it all out, they both felt free.  Free to love the way that Harry’s parents had wanted him to love, without reservations or fear.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next couple of weeks were spent much like the previous weeks, broken up only by the apparition test Harry and Ron took and passed.  Harry and Ginny spent each morning pouring through Lily’s diary and James’ spell book.  The afternoons they spent learning meditation together. 

 

“Harry,” Ginny whispered softly, “do you feel the power?  Focus on that.  Focus on the way it throbs inside of you.  Now picture the rock.”

 

They had been trying to harness the power in Harry in order to pick up a rock about ten feet away from them.  So far, he had only been able to make it tremble.

 

“Picture it coming to you,” Ginny continued.  The rock trembled again, but this time lifted into the air.  “That’s it, Harry.  Bring it to you.”

 

The rock began to slowly come towards them, but it suddenly began to fall again.  Harry stopped its fall, concentrating all of his energy on keeping it aloft.  As he did so, there was a change in the air around them.  The wind picked up and Ginny could feel electricity pulsing through Harry and into the area surrounding them.  Suddenly, the rock exploded, and they both jumped.

 

“What happened?” Harry asked, dazed.

 

“You were doing it Harry,” Ginny answered. “You were moving the rock. But then it exploded.”

 

 “I felt it moving towards us,” Harry said.  “Then I felt it slipping and I was so frustrated.  I wanted to grab it tighter with my mind.  I focused everything on holding it tight.  I guess I focused a little too much.”

 

“No, Harry,” Ginny said, excitement in her voice as she took Harry’s hand, “that was what we want.  That extra focus was really powerful.  I could feel the power flowing through you. It stirred the wind up.  It was really amazing. Do you think you could do that again?”

 

So they practiced for the rest of the afternoon.  By the time Ron came to get them for supper, Harry was able to focus all of his power two more times, shattering bigger rocks each time.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

After dinner, Ginny and Harry shared the news with Ron and Hermione.  They were as excited as Ginny.  Harry just smiled at their praise.

 

“It’s all Ginny’s doing,” Harry finally said, kissing her hand.  “Without her, I couldn’t have shut everything else out enough to do any of it.”

 

“More mushy stuff!”  Ron said with a look of disgust.  “You two can be really revolting sometimes!”

 

“Ron,” Ginny huffed, “you are just jealous.”

 

“I am not!” Ron yelped. “Who wants to go around looking like a moony eyed prat all the time?”

 

“I have two words for you, big brother,” Ginny said, mischief in her eyes, “Won-won!”

 

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all burst out laughing, but Ron just turned an awful shade of red.

 

“That’s – not – funny!” Ron said, but then he joined in the laughter.  “Okay, so it is.”

 

Just then, Harry heard a familiar humming.

 

“What is that?” Ginny asked.  Harry looked around and noticed that his friends all seemed to have heard the hum this time.

 

“We need to get the pensieve,” Harry said.  When they took out the box it was in, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gasped to see one of the vials glowing.  Harry just took it out and placed the memory into the basin.  Soon Dumbledore’s face appeared.

 

“Harry and Ginny, you have been practicing,” Dumbledore said.  “Very good.  It will take dedication in the coming months to harness enough power to defeat Voldemort, but you are well on your way.

 

“Now about the horcrux.  I believe you need a nudge in the right direction in order to destroy it?  I am here to give you that nudge.  I was successful in destroying the ring using the spell _destrugere logetto_.  It should simply destroy any magic in the object, but it will take a lot of power to work.  I think that you may need more than one person the first time you use it.”  And Dumbledore faded once again.

 

“ _Destrugere logetto_?” Harry asked.  “Have you ever heard of that spell, Hermione?”

 

“No, but Dumbledore may have made it up.” Hermione answered. The others looked aghast. “How do you think new spells are made?  A wizard sees a need and creates a new spell to focus his magic so he can do what needs to be done.  It’s not that hard.”

 

“Maybe for you,” Ron muttered.

 

“For any of us, Ron,” Hermione huffed.  “Really! It just takes a need great enough to reach that pool of untapped magic, then putting words to it to focus the magic.”

 

“We’ll take your word for it,” Ginny finally said.  “Now, let’s get back to the locket.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.  “Let’s go out to the quidditch field and try it together.  The sooner this bit of Voldemort is destroyed, the better I’ll feel.”

 

The four snuck downstairs quietly, careful not to step on any loose floorboards and give themselves away, and headed out the kitchen door to the field the used to play quidditch.  The moon was full and lit their way without the use of their wands.  They placed the locket on a boulder on the edge of the surrounding woods, and then formed a half circle around it.

 

“We’ll have to say it together,” Harry instructed, “so I’ll count to three, then we all let go together. Ready? One. Two. Three.”

 

“ ** _Destrugere logetto_**!”

 

There was a deafening explosion, and then everything went black.


	7. Accelerare

Harry awoke to find himself flat on his back, his glasses missing, and in a lot of pain.  He groped for his glasses and found them several feet away, then slowly got to his feet.  Every muscle screamed in protest as he walked over to see that not only was the locket destroyed, but so was the rock.  He looked around, and saw Ron and Hermione coming around.  They too had been knocked unconscious. 

 

“Where’s Ginny?” Harry asked, suddenly in a panic.  Ginny wasn’t anywhere in the clearing.  “Come on! Help me find her!”

 

“Calm down, Potter!” Ginny called out from across the field.  She was walking slowly back towards them.  “I had to go head off Mum and Dad.  They heard the noise and were rushing out here.  I didn’t think you wanted them to ask too many questions.”

 

Harry met Ginny half way and grabbed her to him, holding her tightly and kissing her soundly. 

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” he whispered into her ear.  “I thought something bad had happened to you!”

 

“Hey, you two!” Ron called out.  “Stop snogging and come look at this.”

 

Harry and Ginny walked over to see what had Hermione and Ron so interested.  A piece of the locket had been embedded into a fragment of the rock.

 

“I guess we had a bit more power than Dumbledore thought,” Harry laughed.

 

“Not us, you,” Ginny said, “It was you.  Ron, Hermione and I hadn’t even gotten our wands halfway up when the world exploded in our faces.”

 

Harry looked at the other two, and they nodded.  He had done it himself.  He had destroyed the horcrux and the rock and knocked them all out.  He must have focused his raw power.

 

“I destroyed it,” Harry whispered, and then turned to the three eagerly.  “You know, I really think I may have a shot at getting out of this thing alive!”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

As the days of summer drew to a close, the four friends spent much of their time learning how to focus their raw magical power.  They would meditate together and work on closing out everything but the feeling of the power surging within them. 

 

Ginny was getting quite good at focusing, but she didn’t have as large of a pool of raw power as Harry.  When he was concentrating, Harry could do things the others couldn’t even dream of doing.  Ron, too, was very good at shutting everything else out, but Hermione was having a very difficult time.

 

“It’s not fair!” she cried, after again having failed to move the rock the rest had been moving for over a week. “I just can’t seem to get rid of all of the other stuff in my head!”

 

“Hermione,” Ron soothed, touching her hand, “you are a brilliant witch. This just isn’t your thing. You don’t have to be perfect at everything.”

 

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.  They were all under their tree in the garden, but Ron and Hermione seemed oblivious to their presence.  They silently got up and left, in the hopes the Ron and Hermione might finally come to their senses and start snogging.  If that happened, they really had no desire to be around.

 

Harry and Ginny went for a walk around the orchard, holding hands and talking about the book of spells James had left for him.

 

“There are some really great spells in there, but I haven’t found any so far that will be of any real help in the coming battle,” Harry said.

 

“Keep looking,” Ginny answered. “Your dad wrote that he was working on some new spells for the order.  Have you found any of those yet?”

 

“I did find one,” Harry said.  “It’s called _Accelerare_.  It’s supposed to change time somehow.  But Dumbledore warned us after our third year that playing with time is a very tricky thing.  I’m not sure if we should mess with it.”

 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Ginny said, a gleam in her eyes not unlike Fred and George before doing something completely outrageous. “ _Accelerare_!” Ginny cried as she pointed her wand at herself. Then she was gone.

 

Harry looked all around the field, and couldn’t find her.  Suddenly she appeared right back beside him, laughing.

 

“That was great!” she said, hugging Harry.  “You have to try this!” Then she pointed her wand at Harry and cried out again.

 

It was as if time had slowed down to a crawl.  Harry could see Ginny standing in front of him, moving excruciatingly slowly.  He spotted Hermione and Ron just coming into the clearing, and walked slowly over to them.  _This could be fun_ , he thought to himself.

 

Harry took Ron and Hermione’s hands and put them together.  Then he took both of their wands, before pointing his wand at himself again and saying, “ _Finite Incantatem_.”

 

“What the-?” Ron sputtered.  He noticed their hands and turned a deep shade of purple.  Ginny, who had come up behind them, laughed along with Harry at the look of confusion on both of their faces.  “How-? Where-?”

 

“You’re right, Gin,” Harry laughed.  “That was great!”

 

“What did you do, Harry?” Hermione finally asked, outrage covering for her embarrassment.

 

“Should we tell them?”  Ginny asked, still laughing.  “Or should we let them try to figure it out on their own?”

 

“Nah, we better tell them,” Harry said.  “Look how long it’s taking them to figure out some <i>other</i> things.  If that’s any indication, we could be here until next spring waiting.”

 

Harry and Ginny looked meaningfully down at their hands.  Ron and Hermione finally realized they were still holding hands and jumped away from each other like they had been scalded.  It would have been funny if it hadn’t been so sad.

 

“That was not funny!” Ron said, reaching for his wand.

 

“Looking for this?”  Harry taunted, holding Ron’s wand out of reach.

 

“How did you-?” Ron sputtered again.

 

“It’s a new spell Harry’s dad was working on,” Ginny explained, finally taking pity on her clueless older brother.  “It’s called _Accelerare_.  It speeds a person up so that the rest of the world looks like it’s standing still.”

 

“There’s more to it than that, though,” Harry said, and Ginny looked at him as though he had kept a terrible secret from her.  Harry just grinned. “What? You were in such a hurry to try it; I didn’t have a chance to tell you the rest.

 

“If you use _Accelerare_ , you will speed up until you stop the spell, which would be good for running away, but not much good for fighting.  My dad found that if you use _Accelerare Lento_ , you can control when you go fast and when you go slowly.  But he said it takes practice to control it.”

 

“Well, then, let’s practice!” Ginny said.

 

And the four of them did.  They used the new spell to play a game of tag, each trying to speed up and slow down on command, but having varied results.  Ron’s failure to slow down once landed him face first into a tree.  Hermione wound up being caught the most, because she had a hard time speeding up.  And, once, Harry and Ginny couldn’t slow down in time to avoid crashing in to each other, but they didn’t really mind ending up in a heap together.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“Did you get anything out of Hermione about what happened after we left this afternoon?” Harry asked Ginny as they walked in the garden after dinner.

 

“No,” Ginny sighed.  “I don’t think anything happened, though, or else they wouldn’t have reacted so strongly about the hand-holding thing later.  I just wish they would both stop being so stupid about the whole thing.  They are SO in love with each other, and they are too scared to do anything about it.  And they call themselves Gryffindors!”

 

“They are brave about most things,” Harry reminded her.  “This just seems to be more difficult for them.”

 

They walked along in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.  After a while, they sat beneath their tree and snuggled close, to keep warm.  The evenings were getting cooler, marking the end of summer.

 

“Your mum went to Diagon Alley today to buy our school supplies,” Harry said, breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah,” Ginny sighed, “I guess that means we have to go back to school tomorrow.  This is our last day of heaven.”

 

“It has been heaven being with you this summer,” Harry said, turning Ginny’s face to look into her eyes.  “You make me happier than I have ever been in my life.  No matter what happens at school, no matter what happens with Voldemort, I want you to know how much you mean to me.”

 

“I love you, Harry,” Ginny whispered. “You make me happy, too.  We are going to have a very long happy life together, don’t ever doubt that.  I won’t allow any other outcome.”

 

Harry kissed her, and their last night at the Burrow slipped away.

 


	8. Back to Hogwarts

The trip to the train station the next morning went smoothly.  Rufus Scrimgeour sent cars, along with another message, urging Harry to change his mind about supporting the Ministry.  Harry tore up the note, but they all decided that using the cars would be expedient.

 

At platform 9¾, Mrs. Weasley hugged all of them goodbye and urged them to be careful.  Then she reminded Ginny that she was still underage and was not to leave the castle without permission.  Ginny grimaced, but promised to stay behind if Harry, Ron and Hermione went on another adventure.

 

On the train, Ron and Hermione went to the prefects’ carriage, and Harry and Ginny found a compartment to themselves.  It wasn’t long before Neville and Luna had joined them.

 

“How was your summer, Neville?” Ginny asked.

 

“It was okay,” he replied.  “ I went to Ireland with my grandmother, to visit with her sister.  My great aunt has a huge garden, so I spent most of my time learning about the plants native to Ireland.  I even brought back a couple of clippings to shop Professor Sprout.”

 

“That’s great,” Ginny smiled encouragingly. 

 

“You two broke up at the end of last term,” Luna stated bluntly.  “Are you back together?”

 

Harry looked a bit sheepish at her question, but answered, “Yeah, we are.”

 

“Harry was trying to be noble,” Ginny laughed, “but I convinced him of how dumb that was.”

 

Harry wanted to argue that point, but Ginny gave him a meaningful look.  He couldn’t very well announce that Dumbledore had left him special instructions.  It would raise too many questions. 

 

The four of them were soon deeply embroiled in an exciting game of exploding snap, and barely registered when Ron and Hermione joined them an hour later.

 

“Draco didn’t show up,” Ron said, around a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

 

“Well, that’s not exactly a surprise,” Harry said.  “After what he did last term, did you really think he’d be able to just show back up here?  He’s probably on the run with his father.”

 

There had been another escape from Azkaban over the summer.  Lucious Malfoy had been among those found missing. 

 

“Or he could still be with Snape,” Hermione said, looking at Harry expectantly.  They hadn’t talked about him at all that summer, but Hermione was sure that Harry’s anger with their former professor was still close to the surface.

 

“Maybe,” was all Harry said, but Ginny could feel him tense up beside her.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The rest of the journey passed without incident, and they were soon pulling into Hogsmeade.  Hagrid’s familiar voice was heard over the general bustle, and Harry smiled, happy to know that something hadn’t changed with Dumbledore’s death.

 

They piled into one of the carriages wait for them, and made their way up to the castle that had been more of a home for Harry than any other place on earth.  It felt good and familiar, and yet, he couldn’t help but think that it was different now.  It was darker and scarier than he remembered it to be.

 

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever, but when they were seated at Gryffindor table, Harry couldn’t help but notice that Professor McGonagal was seated in the throne-like chair that had always been Dumbledore’s.  And when the sorting ceremony began, it was Professor Flitwick who led in the first years.

 

There weren’t very many new students this year, and only a fraction of the old students had returned.  All in all, there couldn’t have been more than a couple hundred students present.

 

“Our numbers are fewer,” McGonagal said when she got up to address the students following the feast.  “I’m sure that you are all aware that many parents did not feel comfortable sending their children away in such dangerous times.  I will remind you all that security will be extremely tight, and you must take every precaution for your own safety, as well as the safety of the school.  Any suspicious activity must be reported right away.

 

“We will not be having Quidditch this year, due to the security issues.” A general graon went up from the student body at this. “We will, however still be having Hogsmeade weekends.  I would remind you, however, to be on your guard at all times when you are off of school grounds.  There will be aurors to escort you, for your own safety.

 

“Professor Dumbledore’s presence will be sorely missed, but I will remind you that your education was of the utmost importance to him.  I ask that you all do him proud and work diligently in his honor.”

 

After that, they were dismissed, and made their way to their dorms.  When they were in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down in front of the fire.

 

“She didn’t mention the fact that some of the students who aren’t here were killed over the summer,” Harry said.

 

“Did you really expect her to?” Hermione asked.  “Didn’t you notice how subdued everyone was already.  They are afraid.  She didn’t want to terrify them even more.”

 

“I’m surprised that she didn’t introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Ginny said.  “I didn’t see any new teachers, did you?”

 

“No,” Harry said.  “She may not have been able to find a replacement for Snape.”

 

“I heard her speaking with Professor Flitwick after the feast,” Hermione said.  “She told him the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher won’t be arriving until tomorrow morning, because he has other duties to perform.  And she said she will continue to teach Transfiguration for the time, since there are so few students.”

 

“I wonder if she knew how bad it was going to be when she called us into her office last month,” Ron said.

 

“I think she knew how bad it was going to be last term,” Harry said, thinking of the conference in her office the night of Dumbledore’s death.  “I wonder why she decided to keep Hogwarts open, though.  She seemed set against it then.  And seeing how few students actually came, I understand why she felt that way.”

 

None of them had an answer to Harry’s question.  Ron and Hermione said goodnight and headed up to bed not long after that.  Harry and Ginny snuggled up close on the sofa.

 

“I miss our tree already,” Ginny sighed.

 

“Me too,” Harry answered, “but I like holding you like this.”

 

“Listen, Ginny,” Harry said, after a comfortable silence, “I need you to keep your eyes open.  Professor McGonagal didn’t come right out and say it, but she was warning all of us not to trust each other blindly.  After last year, I understand why.  We don’t know who is working for Voldemort, either willingly or under the imperius curse. 

 

“When we aren’t together, make sure you’re always in a group.  Don’t go anywhere alone, or with only one other person.  I know you can take care of yourself, but Voldemort will know that I care about you by now.  That makes you a target.”

 

“I know, Harry,” Ginny said, looking up into his eyes.  “I’ve always known loving you would be a dangerous prospect.  I will be careful, but not because I’m afraid for me.  I will be careful because I know that you need time to finish getting ready to face Voldemort.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Their first day of classes was extremely subdued.  The only bright spot was when they went to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class and found that Kingsley Shacklebolt was their new teacher.  When Harry would have said something in greeting, Professor Shacklebolt gave him a warning glance.

 

“I don’t think he wants everyone to know he’s a member of the Order,” Hermione whispered later, as they practiced the shield spell.  Ron, who was deflecting their attacks, was trying to hear what was being said and allowed his concentration to lapse.

 

“Argh!”

 

“Ron!”  Hermione cried out, as she rushed over to him. He had been hit by both Harry and Hermione with E **xpelliarmus and was thrown back about ten feet, landing in a heap. “Are you okay?”**

**“Yes!” Ron snapped, pushing Hermione away from him.  He was embarrassed and angry.**

**“Well, pay attention to what you’re doing next time!” Hermione snapped back.**

**“Oh, yeah!” Ron shouted now, “I forgot I was talking to little miss perfect.  You never make a mistake, do you?”**

**Hermione was hurt by his anger and stood up quickly, turning away.  Just then the last bell of the day rang and they all left for dinner, Hermione and Ron not speaking to each other.**

“What is up with those two?” Ginny asked Harry as they walked back to Gryffindor tower after dinner.  Ron and Hermione had eaten in silence and each left the table quickly.

 

“I’m not really sure,” Harry said before explaining what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  “It was an accident, and they both overreacted.”

 

“They have got to get past this fear, or they are going to lose whatever friendship they have,” Ginny predicted.

 

That evening, Harry and Ginny sat in front of the fire again, but Ron and Hermione both went to their dorms early. 

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The first weeks of class flew by.  Harry and Ginny continued to practice Meditating every morning, without Ron and Hermione, who were still avoiding each other and, by default, their friends.  Each night Harry and Ginny would do their homework together, while Hermione went to the library and Ron hid in the dorm.  On the weekends, Harry and Ginny would practice _Accelerare_ on the grounds, but it was never as much fun as it had been when they had all practiced together.

 

“This has got to stop,” Harry sighed, frustrated one evening.  Ron had finally sat down with them to work on homework together, but when Hermione had come in and seen them together, she rushed up to her dorm without a word.  Ron had left soon after, mumbling about being tired.

 

“I know,” Ginny said.  “They are both being so stupid.  They were making progress this summer, but now it seems like they’re never going to get past this thing.”

 

“Halloween is coming up this weekend,” Harry said.  “Why don’t we each take one into Hogsmeade for the day and see if we can talk some sense into them?”

 

“Yeah,” Ginny said.  “And if that doesn’t work, we could always lock them in a closet together until they either made up or killed each other!”


	9. Tricks and Treats

Halloween dawned cold and blustery, and Harry hoped it was not a sign of how things would go for them that day.  He woke early and met Ginny in the common room.

 

“So you remember the plan?” He asked nervously.

 

“Of course!” Ginny sniffed.  “I’m the one who came up with it, remember?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, pulling Ginny into a tight hug. “I’m just a bit anxious.  They are my best friends and I hate to see them like this.”

 

“I know,” Ginny replied.  “I told Hermione I would meet her at breakfast, so we don’t have to wait for them.”

 

“Good, because I’m starved!” Harry grinned, and they left for the Great Hall together.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Ron and Harry left for Hogsmeade before Hermione came down, and Ron seemed to be in a much better mood than usual, despite the auror who followed them the entire way.

 

“I can’t wait to go to Honeyduke’s,” Ron said as they walked.  “And I heard that Zonko’s has a new line of trick candies.  They’ve had to improve their inventory since Fred and George opened up.  Their old stuff just couldn’t compete.”

 

“I can’t believe that you are going to go shopping at the competition,” Harry teased.  “What would Fred and George think if they found out?”

 

“Actually,” Ron grinned, “it was their idea.  Spy on the competition, and all that.”

 

The morning passed pleasantly for the two friends.  Harry didn’t mention Hermione once, and Ron seemed to be enjoying himself.  Harry bought a bag of candy to take back to school, and Ron got a new quill.  They spent almost an hour in Zonko’s, but finally decided that Fred and George had nothing to worry about.  Their wares were of much higher quality, and definitely more imaginative.

 

Around noon, they headed for the Three Broomsticks to warm up and have a bite to eat.  Harry found seats, while Ron went to order butterbeer for the two of them.  He was just heading back to the table when Ginny and Hermione came in.

 

“What is she doing here?” Ron asked Harry, a frown on his face.

 

“Sit down Ron,” Harry ordered quietly.

 

“But she-“ Ron started, but Harry interrupted.

 

“She is here because I want her here,” Harry whispered, annoyed.  “The same way I want you here.  Now stop being stupid and sit down!”

 

Ron finally sat down, slumping unhappily in his chair.  Meanwhile, Ginny had dragged over a reluctant Hermione, and sat down.  Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a quick kiss hello, and she gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement.  Then they both turned back to Ron and Hermione.

 

“I’m sorry we had to trick you both,” Harry started, “but we have had enough of this feud.  You two are going to hear us out, and then you can decide what you want to do.”

 

“You two have spent over a month of avoiding each other,” Ginny said.  “And because of that, you have wound up avoiding us as well.  It’s not fair to us to make us suffer for your stupidity.”

 

“And it really is stupid,” Harry continued.  “Do either of you even know why you aren’t speaking?  Because I don’t.”

 

“You two have been friends a long time,” Ginny said, “and you have always had times where you disagreed, but this has gotten out of hand.”

 

“You need to figure out if a stupid argument is worth losing your friends over,” Harry said.  “And while your at it, you need to consider the fact that while you two have been behaving so childishly we have made absolutely no progress towards finding the next– um, piece that we are supposed to be searching for.”

 

“We’re going to leave now,” Ginny said, “and let you figure out how to fix this mess you’ve made.  Otherwise, we will be forced to take more drastic measures.”

 

Harry and Ginny got up and put on their cloaks.  As they were heading out the door, Harry could hear Ron ask, “What do you think she meant by drastic measures?”

 

Harry and Ginny walked back up to the castle holding hands, and debating whether or not their lecture would work.  When they reached the grounds, they headed to Hagrid’s for a visit.  They spent the afternoon catching up and filling Hagrid in on the latest in the saga that was Ron and Hermione.  By the time they left, they were all laughing and taking bets as to how long it would take them to figure out their feelings and act on them.

 

When they got back to the common room, they were surprised, but pleased, to find Ron and Hermione working together on their homework in the common room.  Harry and Ginny walked over to the table where they were sitting and joined them.

 

“We decided that you were right,” Ron said, setting aside his potions essay.

 

“Our petty arguments are not as important as our mission,” Hermione put in, “or our friendship. We promise that the next time we have an argument that we will talk it out, instead of avoiding each other and you guys.”

 

“Great!” Harry grinned, “does that mean we can get back to figuring out where the fourth piece is?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione answered.  She may have said more, but suddenly a familiar humming erupted in each of their heads.

 

“I think we are being summoned,” Ron grimaced, rubbing his ears.  “What say we go up to our dorm and get the pensieve?”

 

They all headed up to the boys empty dorm and set up the pensieve on the floor.  Harry took out the glowing vial and placed the memory into the basin. Dumbledore’s head soon appeared to them.

 

“I have given you time to work out the next step you need to take, but if you are viewing this memory, you haven’t had any luck on your own.”  All four looked at each other guiltily, but Dumbledore’s memory continued, “I will simply remind you, Harry, that Tom likes to revisit familiar places to hide his horcruxes.

 

“You are more than likely back at school by now, and I’m sure your time is limited, but please do not forget that this mission is more important than anything else.  I have left instructions for Professor McGonagall to be lenient with you, but you must make sure that you are not sidetracked from your goal.

 

“Continue to practice meditation and any spells you find which might be helpful to you in the final battle.  You may want to include some of your fellow DA members in your training. It is important that everyone is prepared to fight.  The end is coming, and we must all be prepared.”

 

The vision of Dumbledore faded, and they were all silent for a time.

 

“He said that Voldemort likes to hide his horcruxes in familiar places,” Hermione said after a while.  “Do you know where he might mean, Harry?”

 

Harry, who had been thinking the same thing, replied, “In the memories Dumbledore showed me last year, we went to a few different places.  One of them was where Dumbledore found the ring.  One was the orphanage where he grew up.  There was also Hogwarts, and a house that belonged to an old witch he killed to get the locket and Hufflepuff’s cup.”

 

“So we have three places from those memories that we need to check out,” Ron said. “But I can’t imagine how he could have hidden a horcrux here at school.”

 

“I’ll go to the library tomorrow and look up the orphanage where he grew up,” Hermione said.

 

“I’ll help you,” Ron volunteered. Hermione smiled at him.

 

“Harry, you need to remember the old witch’s name, and try to think if there is any way Voldemort could have hidden a horcrux here at Hogwarts,” Hermione finished.

 

“In the meantime,” Ginny said, “we will be late for the Halloween feast if we don’t hurry up!”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The feast was nice, but with so few students, it wasn’t nearly as much fun as it usually was.  By the time they were all headed back to Gryffindor tower, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were glad it was over with.  It had been somewhat depressing.

 

“I’m glad we got a chance to set up a DA meeting,” Harry said as they walked.

 

“Yeah, I think Luna and Neville were happy to hear we were going to restart the group,” Hermione said. “I think they have been a bit lonely this year.”

 

“Yeah,” Ron said, “It has been strange not having Dean or Seamus around.  Neville used to hang out with them quite a bit.”

 

“Well, on Tuesdays and Thursdays they will have us to hang out with,” Ginny said.

 

They reached the common room to find it was fairly empty as usual.  Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa in front of the fire, while Ron and Hermione sat in chairs on either side of them.  They chatted about everything and nothing for a while, but Harry was quiet, lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Hepzibah Smith!” Harry finally exclaimed, making Ron jump and Hermione stop what she was saying mid-sentence.

 

“Who’s that?” Ginny asked.

 

“That’s the woman Voldemort killed for the locket and cup,” Harry said.  “Do you think you could find out where she lived, Hermione?”

 

“Let me borrow your invisibility cloak, and I’ll have it soon enough,” Hermione answered.

 

“Ginny, you go with her to the library,” Harry told her.  “Ron and I are going to go see Professor McGonagall before she goes to bed.  We need to tell her we’ll be gone for a few days. Then we need to get food from the kitchens to take with us.”

 

“You won’t leave until morning, though, right?” Ginny asked, looking into Harry’s eyes.

 

“I won’t leave without saying goodbye,” Harry promised.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Hermione and Ginny found that the witch had lived in a small village just outside of Birmingham.  They met Harry and Ron back in the common room.  They had told McGonagall that the three of them might be gone for a few days, and then gone to see Dobby in the Kitchens.

 

“He gave us loads of food,” Ron said.

 

“We need to pack up our gear tonight,” Harry said, “because we’re leaving at first light.”

 

They split up then and packed their rucksacks with all of the gear they would need, along with a couple changes of muggle clothing.  When they had finished, Ron went to bed, but Harry went back down to the common room.  Ginny was waiting for him there.

 

“I knew you’d be here,” Harry smiled as he joined her on the sofa.

 

“I knew you’d be back to say goodbye,” Ginny replied, snuggling close into Harry’s side.

 

“It’s not really goodbye, you know,” Harry said, turning to look into her eyes. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. It may not even take more than a few hours.  It didn’t when I went with Dumbledore.”

 

“Yeah, but that was with Dumbledore,” Ginny pointed out. “You don’t even know what you’re going to find. You don’t know how long it will take.”

 

“No, we don’t,” Harry said.  “I do know that I’m going to miss kissing you goodnight.”

 

“You can kiss me now,” Ginny said, and he did.  It was a long time before they, too, went to bed.


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

 

They left at dawn the next morning.  Harry, who should have been groggy from his late night, was wide-awake with anticipation.  He kissed Ginny goodbye and they set off, out the portrait hole and then out of the castle.  When they reached the gates, they apparated to the small village Hermione had found in her research.

 

It looked like an ordinary muggle village, with a small square in the middle of town and shops that were still closed so early on a Sunday morning.  Hermione had found a map in the library and copied down directions for them.  They headed east out of the village on a narrow lane.

 

About a mile outside of the village, they found the small house Harry had seen in the pensieve almost a year ago.

 

“This is it,” Harry said.  Woods surrounded the house, so they circled around behind the house and founds a small clearing about a hundred yards into the forest.  They set up camp there, and then headed back to the house.

 

They were cautious about entering the house, even though it seemed deserted.  Hermione knocked, but when no one answered, they went inside.  Everything was dusty and covered in cobwebs.  It was obvious no one had been there in a very long time.

 

“Keep your wands ready,” Harry instructed. “We don’t know what kind of traps there may be.  And stick together.”

 

They started in the drawing room, where Harry had seen the lonely older woman entertaining Voldemort in the memory.  They searched every nook and cranny of the room, but turned up nothing.  They moved on to the kitchen and the dining room, but still found nothing out of the ordinary. 

 

After a quick lunch, they headed up to the second floor.  One by one they searched the bedrooms there.  Each was as covered in dust as the previous.  And each was a dead end.  By the time dusk fell, they had searched almost the entire house.  All that was left was the cellar.

 

They headed back to their camp, planning on getting a good night’s sleep before starting again in the morning.  Harry couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  He had hoped that they would find one of the horcruxes here.

 

After having cold sandwiches and butterbeer provided by Dobby, they sat around the fire, talking, before heading for the tent to sleep.

 

In the, morning, Harry woke before the others and had a new sense of urgency.  He somehow knew that they had missed something, and it was right under their noses, but he wasn’t sure what it could be.  He left the clearing to relieve himself and walked about fifty feet into the woods. 

 

When he was finished, he leaned against a nearby tree to think.  That’s when it happened.  The same shivering cold sensation he had felt in the cave last June was back.  He looked around him, trying to figure out where it was coming from, before realizing it was the tree.

 

“Ron, Hermione! Wake up!” Harry yelled into the tent.  He was out of breath from rushing back to the camp.  “I think I’ve found it! Come on!”

 

Ron and Hermione quickly dressed and hurried after Harry into the woods.  They reached the tree together.

 

“I don’t feel anything,” Ron said.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry replied.  “I feel it. And I’m sure it’s coming from this tree.  I just need to figure out how to get inside, or whatever.”

 

“Could there be some hidden key hole or something?” Hermione asked.

 

“Just be quiet for a minute,” Harry said, as sudden inspiration hit him.  He cleared his mind, going into the meditative state he and Ginny had been practicing all summer and fall.  He felt the world slipping away and he concentrated on the cold feeling coming from the tree.  Without thinking, without opening his eyes, he raised his wand to a knot in the tree.

 

“ _Aprire_!” Harry thought, and the ground began to tremble.

 

They all jumped back from the tree and watched as a hole opened up by the roots of the tree.  They could make out a stairway into the blackness, but nothing else.  Harry felt a sense of déjà vu.  It was the same impenetrable darkness as the cave by the sea.

 

“Wands lit and be ready for anything,” Harry said, and then stepped down the stairs into the blackness.

 

Hermione and Ron followed, each with their wands lit.  At the bottom of the stairs, there was a door. Hermione tried to use _Alohamora_ on it, but it wouldn’t open.  Harry tried _Aprire_ again, but it failed as well. So Harry closed the world out again and felt for the magic in the door, as he had seen Dumbledore do.

 

“It’s waiting for something,” Harry whispered.  “Payment of some sort, but not blood this time.” Harry stopped and pulled out a gold galleon.  He held it to the doorknob and it disappeared into the cold metal handle.  Immediately, the door swung open.

 

“Wow,” Ron said. “How did you know what it wanted?”

 

“It told me,” Harry answered. 

 

They went through the door, and found themselves at the entrance to a great underground maze.  Tree roots and dirt walls marked the boundaries and paths.  It was like being inside of a rabbit’s burrow.  But at least they could see a misty red light coming from the center of the maze.

 

“We’ll have to reach the center,” Harry said, “but be careful.  There’s bound to be something nasty in our way.”

 

“ _Accio_ twine!” Hermione called out.  Soon a ball of twine flew into her hands from the campsite.  She tied the end of the twine to the doorknob.  “So we can find our way out again in a hurry, if we have to,” she explained to the confused faces looking at her.  “I read about it in Greek Mythology.”

They set off into the maze together, using _Dissendium_ to help them find their way.  They hadn’t gone far before discovering what was protecting this horcrux.  They had just rounded a corner, when Harry stopped abruptly.  The other two bumped into him.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked from the back, but she didn’t need them to answer.  No sooner had she asked than she saw a huge spider blocking their path.  It had to be at least as tall as Ron.

“Why does it always have to be spiders?” Ron groaned. 

They spread out slowly, trying to get as much room between them as the narrow path allowed, so they would have a clear shot and wouldn’t hit each other. 

“On three, we use _Stupify_ , and aim for his unprotected underside,” Harry said quietly to the others. “One, two, THREE!”

 **“** ** _STUPIFY_**!”

The spider toppled over in a heap, and they quickly hurried past.  But it didn’t take them long to find the next acromantula.  Again, they fought together and defeated the spider.  Over the next hour, as they made their way through the maze, they defeated six more acromantulas.

As they neared the center of the maze, however, the spiders were fewer and further between.  This made Harry nervous.  Voldemort must have something big at the center guarding the cup.

Harry’s instinct was right.  They turned the final corner to the center of the maze and found the largest acromantula Harry had ever seen.  It was bigger than Aragog. Bigger than the one in the final task in the Tri-wizard Tournament.  It had to be at least 20 feet in size.

“You have made it through the maze,” it said to them, “but you shall not leave.”

“We’ve defeated your children,” Harry replied, “and we will defeat you as well.  Now give me what I’m after, and we will let you live.”

“You’ll let me live?” the spider laughed. “Even if you are as strong as you say, and defeat me, you will not survive.  This maze will kill you. And I cannot give you what you are looking for.  You must kill me to take it.”

“Very well,” Harry said.  While they had been talking, Ron and Hermione had spread out.  They were ready to fight when Harry gave them the signal.

This time, however, stupefy was not enough.  The spell bounced off the spider uselessly.  That’s when it made its move.  It went for Hermione first, and had her in its pincers before they could react.  Ron began to panic, and started shooting spells at the spider randomly.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Harry shouted, and the spider dropped Hermione in a heap.  While Ron ran over to help Hermione, Harry pointed his wand towards himself and said, “ _Accelerare Lento_.”

Time stood still around him, but Harry didn’t hesitate.  He ran forward, got below the spider, pointed his wand at the spider’s unprotected belly and yelled, “ _Sectumsempra_!”

The spell moved slowly, but Harry didn’t wait for it to hit its mark.  He continued under the spider towards Ron and Hermione.  She was bleeding, a lot.  In those few seconds, she had lost too much blood.  Harry used _Accelerare Lento_ on Ron.

“Get her out of here,” Harry said. “I’ve left her at normal speed to keep the blood loss down, but you need to get her out as quickly as possible.”

“What about you?” Ron asked.

“I’ve got to get the cup,” Harry said. “I’ll be right behind you. Now go!”

Ron picked Hermione up and followed the twine out to the entrance of the maze.  Harry, on the other hand, turned back toward the spider. The spell had worked, and the spider was slowly oozing blood.  Harry slowed himself to normal speed.

“Tell me where the cup is,” Harry demanded of the wounded spider.

“How did you-?” the spider gasped, as it fell to the ground.

“That doesn’t matter,” Harry said. “Tell me how to get the cup and I will end your life quickly.  If not, I will have to make your death long and painful.”

“When I am dead,” the spider said, “you can call it to you. But you will not have much time to enjoy your victory.  As soon as that cup leaves my body, this whole place will come crashing down around you.”

“Let me worry about that,” Harry said, and then he killed the spider. “ _Accio_ cup!”

The cup burst out of the spider’s body and flew towards Harry.  Before the bloody cup could reach him, however, Harry sped up and ran to where it looked as though it was hanging motionless in the air.  He grabbed it and ran back into the maze.

Harry raced past spiders that couldn’t see him, following the twine through the twisting maze.  He watched as the walls began to crumble around him slowly, and picked up speed.  The ceiling was slowly falling in on him.  If he wasn’t quick enough, this burrow could become his grave.

As he got closer to the entrance, Harry was slowed down by debris that had already fallen into his path.  He jumped over the rocks and dirt in his path and dodged as many rocks in mid air as he could.  He finally reached the entrance, just as a large portion of the ceiling was crashing down in front of it.  Even in his fast speed, he would only have seconds to make it through before he would be trapped.  Harry squeezed his eyes closed and dove for the door.  He came to a rolling stop safely at the bottom of the stairs.  The door was completely blocked by dirt and rocks behind him. He had made it.

Harry rushed back to the camp, to find Ron packing up their things in a hurry.  Hermione, still moving at normal speed, was lying up against a tree.  Ron had bandaged her side as best he could. He was just shoving the last of their things into their packs when Harry showed up.

“Good,” Ron said, “you’re here. Now let’s get her to Madam Pomfrey as quick as we can. I’ll carry her, if you get the stuff.”

And so they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, and hurried through the halls, past students who looked like statues.  They got to the hospital wing and slowed down before entering.

“Madam Pomfrey, you’ve got to help her!” Ron yelled to the healer.

“What’s all this?” she replied, rushing over. “What’s happened to her?”

“Acromantula,” Ron gasped, out of breath. Then he collapsed with Hermione in his arms onto the nearest bed.

**HPHPHP**

For the next two hours, Ron and Harry waited outside the curtains while Madame Pomfrey worked on Hermione. At one point, Professor McGonagal came in and asked what had happened.  Harry told her that she had been bitten, but wouldn’t tell her what they had been doing.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Ginny said, pulling him out of his thoughts and into her arms.  “What happened?”

“We got it,” Harry whispered, “but there were acromantulas.  The biggest one I’ve ever seen was guarding it.  It got Hermione.”

“Well,” said Madam Pomfrey as she came around the curtain, “it looks like your friend will be just fine after a couple of days of rest.  She was very lucky you got her here so quickly.  If she had lost much more blood, things might have been very different. Now why don’t you let me look at your injuries?”

She turned to Harry, but he fended her off, his little cuts and bruises could wait, “Thank you, but I think I can clean them up myself. I just want to go take a bath.”

“Can I sit with her?” Ron asked, and when Madam Pomfrey said yes, Harry and Ginny left them alone and went back to Gryffindor tower together.

“You really are a mess, Potter,” Ginny said.  She stopped them before they reached the Fat Lady. “You have cuts and bruises all over your face.  Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “I’m fine.  I ran into a bunch of falling rocks as I was trying to get out of there.  I just wish that I had handled that whole thing differently.  If I had thought to use _Accelerare_ from the beginning, Hermione may not have been hurt.”

“You can’t second guess yourself,” Ginny said, touching his cheek gently.  Even that soft touch was enough to make Harry wince. “Now let’s go fix your face, so I can kiss you.”

“I have bruises other places, too,” Harry said, grinning.

“Don’t get cheeky, Potter,” Ginny said, and then led him through the portrait hole.


	11. Intuitus

Ron sat with Hermione everyday for the next week while she recovered.  Harry and Ginny took this as a good sign that their relationship might finally move on to the next level.  Unfortunately, it was not to be. When Hermione was released, things went back to normal, including the tension and frequent arguments between Ron and Hermione.

 

Harry and Ginny had destroyed the horcrux the day after they had returned to school, when they were sure that Hermione was going to be all right.  Actually, Harry destroyed the horcrux again, but Ginny went with him to make sure he was all right.

 

They found a secluded area on the far side of the lake, and Harry made Ginny hide behind a large rock.  Harry, too, stood a great distance away this time.  He then focused all of his energy on controlling his power and destroying the horcrux.

 

“ _Destrugere logetto_!” Harry shouted.  The cup exploded and Harry flew backwards at least ten feet. 

 

Ginny came running over. “Harry? Are you alright?” she asked as she knelt beside him.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry said, “but I think I may have a few more bruises for you to kiss better.”

 

“Harry!” Ginny blushed.

 

“At least I wasn’t knocked cold this time,” Harry said as he got to his feet, and went pick up the remains of the cup.  “I think it’s safe to say that this horcrux is destroyed.  That makes four down and two to go.”

 

“And then Voldemort,” Ginny whispered.  They walked back to the castle holding hands and thinking of the battle to come.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The first D.A. meeting had to be postponed because of their trip and then because of Hermione’s stay in the hospital wing, but when they did finally get together, Harry was not surprised to see that only Neville and Luna had joined them.  Most of the other D.A. members had either graduated or weren’t allowed to return to Hogwarts that year.

 

But by the end of November, the six of them had a good handle on _Accelerare_ and the stronger shield spell Professor Shacklebolt had been teaching them.  Harry was ready to introduce a new spell to the group.

 

“I found another spell in my dad’s book,” Harry said one evening in December to the group. “I think it could be really useful in battle.  It’s called _Intuitus_.  It heightens the senses so that you can anticipate the actions of your opponents.”

 

“Harry, that sounds rather dangerous,” Hermione said.  “If you are able to get inside of your opponent’s head, can’t they get into yours as well?”

 

“Hermione,” Ron said with exasperation, “he didn’t say he was reading the opponent’s mind. He said that the spell anticipates his actions.”

 

“Yes, well,” Hermione huffed, her agitation showing clearly, “I still think it sounds rather dodgy.”

 

“There’s nothing dodgy about it Hermione!” Ron shouted, getting angry.

 

“How do you know?” Hermione shouted back.  “Have you tried it?”

 

“No I haven’t!” Ron said “But I trust Harry.”

 

“I trust Harry, too!” Hermione countered. “I don’t necessarily think he always has the best judgment about new spells, though.  What about _Sectumsempra_?”

 

“Get off it Hermione!” Ron said. “We all know that was a mistake, but his dad wrote what this spell is supposed to do.”

 

“I still don’t trust that it won’t open his mind up to Voldemort!” Hermione shouted.

 

Ron’s face was beet red by this time, and he turned to walk away.

 

“Don’t even think about walking away from me Ronald Weasley!” Hermione shouted at his back.  “We promised that we would settle our differences and stop avoiding each other for everyone’s sake!”

 

“Stop avoiding-?” Ron stammered as he turned back around.  He walked towards Hermione with a dark and dangerous look in his eyes.  Hermione started to back away.  Harry started to intervene, but Ginny’s hand on his arm stopped him.  She knew Ron would never actually hurt Hermione.

 

“Our whole relationship is based on avoidance!” Ron growled, then grabbed Hermione’s arms and pulled her to him until their noses were almost touching.  “But you’re right, its time to stop avoiding what’s really going on.”

 

Then Ron kissed her. 

 

Luna gasped, and Neville looked bug-eyed at the pair.  Harry just grinned.  _Leave it to them to use a fight to get together_ , he thought.  Beside him, Ginny was grinning as well.

 

Hermione had obviously forgotten her anger, because her hands had moved up to Ron’s shoulders and she was kissing him back with vigor. Ron’s hands had left Hermione’s arms and were now on her back, holding her as close as he could get her.

 

Harry motioned to the others.  This would be a good time to leave them alone.  So they ended the meeting and went back to their common rooms as quietly as they could.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry and Ginny were waiting up when Ron and Hermione finally came back to Gryffindor tower.  They had decided that they had waited long enough to see Ron and Hermione get together; they deserved to get the whole story.

 

“So?” Ginny asked as soon as they approached, without a trace of subtlety.  “What happened?”

 

Hermione and Ron both blushed.

 

“After that!” Harry laughed.  “We saw enough before we left to have a general idea. We want to know what you decided.”

 

Ron looked at Hermione and grinned, “We decided that we would reserve judgment on the spell until we try it out.” They both laughed at the looks of frustration on Ginny and Harry’s faces.

 

“Actually,” Hermione said after a while, “we also decided that we will give dating a try.  If it doesn’t work, we couldn’t be any more miserable than we have been lately.”

 

“And if it does work out,” Ron said hopefully, “it could be great.”

 

“Very logical of you,” Harry laughed.  “And it only took you six years to come up with!”

 

“Laugh all you want, Potter,” Ron said, “but at least I kissed Hermione first, instead of waiting for her to kiss me, unlike some other person in this room.”  And before he finished his sentence, Harry had jumped him, and the boys were wresting around on the floor. Hermione and Ginny just laughed.

 

“Boys!” they said in unison.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next D.A. meeting they did all try the _Intuitus_ spell, and Hermione finally understood what Harry meant.  The spell allowed the user to feel the movements of their opponent almost before they moved.  It wouldn’t be much help if you were slow to react, but it might just save you if you were fast enough.  Of course, _Intuitus_ combined with _Accelerare_ were an almost unbeatable combination.

 

The D.A. met twice a week, as there were no quidditch practices to interfere, and they all made very quick progress.  By mid-December, they were all playing tag like old pros, evading each other with quick bursts of speed and anticipating each other’s next moves.

 

Ron and Hermione were not very demonstrative of their newfound romance in public, but Harry and Ginny were subjected to more than enough mushy moments for their taste.  One such moment occurred the week before Christmas holiday, after their last D.A. meeting of the term.

 

Luna and Neville had already left, and Harry and Ginny were cleaning up the room, when they heard Ron and Hermione.

 

“Let me get that for you,” Ron said, taking the cushion Hermione had been picking up.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Hermione said, looking moonstruck.

 

“I want to,” Ron replied, looking equally moony-eyed. Hermione then leaned over and kissed Ron.

 

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered.

 

“Oy!” Harry shouted, “Do you two mind? We’re going into sugar shock over here!”

 

“Like you have any room to talk,” Ron replied, and then held the door open for Hermione as they left.

 

“We were never as bad as those two,” Harry told Ginny, as they finished up and followed.

 

“No, we weren’t.” Ginny said “But to Ron, everything we did was too much.  I am his little sister. Not to change the subject, but have you come up with any more ideas about the fifth horcrux?”

 

“Nothing,” Harry sighed as they reached the portrait hole.  “I keep going back over the memories Dumbledore showed me last year, but I can’t come up with any other places besides the ones we’ve already named. Hogwarts would appeal to Voldemort, but I can’t imagine where he would hide a horcrux that Dumbledore wouldn’t have found a long time ago.”

 

“And Hermione ruled out the orphanage,” Ginny said before giving the password and entering the common room and joining Ron and Hermione in front of the fire.

 

“What has you two looking so grim?” Hermione asked.

 

“We were just discussing the possible locations for the fifth piece,” Harry said.

 

“I’m sorry about the orphanage,” Hermione said.

 

“It’s not your fault it burnt to the ground,” Harry replied.  “It happened before you were born.  It was in Voldemort’s seventh year, anyways, so we know he couldn’t have hidden anything there before it was destroyed. At least we have eliminated one place.”

 

“Yeah,” Ginny agreed, “and look at it this way, it took Dumbledore a long time to find the two pieces he found.  He wouldn’t expect us to be able to get them right away.  I’m sure he knew it would take a while.”

 

“I know,” Harry said. “It’s just that every day more people are hurt or killed by Voldemort and his followers.  It feels like I should be doing more; like I should be able to stop it.”

 

“You can only do what you can do, Harry,” Ron said.  “You can’t help anyone by facing Voldemort before we destroy the last two pieces.”

 

“I know,” Harry said again.  He looked at Ginny and asked, “How about you? Any luck figuring out how you are supposed to help in the last battle?”

 

“I’m as lost as you are,” Ginny sighed.  “I have been meditating twice a day, once with you, and once on my own. I know that the meditation is connected somehow, but I haven’t figured out how.”

 

“Both of you need to lighten up a bit,” Hermione said, shocking all of them. “What? Even I recognize that there are times we all need to get our minds off of our troubles.  It helps clear a path in the mind for new ideas.”

 

“Any suggestions on how we do that?” Ginny asked, curious to hear what Hermione thought of as relaxation.

 

“Well, for starters,” she said, “no homework or practice or planning meetings over the holidays.  This is our last chance to just have fun and be kids.  I say we leave all of our worries here and have fun at the Burrow for Christmas.”

 

“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had, oh brilliant one,” Ron said with a smile, then leaned over and kissed her.

 

 


	12. Christmas Surprises

The Burrow was covered in snow when they arrived on Christmas Eve.  With the snow and icicles, it looked enchanted.  Inside, the house was warm and bright with holiday preparations.  The twins were decorating the tree, and Bill and Mr. Weasley were overseeing the decorating process, but not too carefully, or they might have noticed the gnome that Fred hid among the branches.  Fleur was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, but for once they were getting along. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny came inside.

 

“Welcome home!” Mrs. Weasley said as she attempted to hug all four of them at once.  “You must be hungry! Fleur and I were just finishing up dinner.  Run up and drop your things off in your rooms, and wash up.  We’ll eat as soon as you’re done.” Then she shooed them all up the stairs.

 

Dinner was a raucous and rowdy affair.  There was much laughter and catching up on the events of the past months.  Fleur was pregnant, which explained Mrs. Weasley’s sudden effort to get along with her, and due in July.  Bill had finally accepted a permanent position as head of the curse-breaking department, which would keep him home a lot more.

 

Ron and Hermione got a lot of teasing from all sides, but most especially from the twins, because of their new relationship.  Harry was glad that they were getting the attention.  He could certainly do without any reminders of the couch incident last summer.  It was a wonder the twins had ever forgiven him.

 

“I know you can’t talk about the details,” Mr. Weasley said as they tucked into their pudding, “but how are things going with your quest?”

 

Harry paused to swallow the bite on his fork and to find a way to answer without giving everything away. “We had to make another trip in October.  This one was successful, but Hermione got hurt.  She was in the hospital wing for almost a week.”

 

“It was worth it, though,” Hermione said, looking at Harry. “Any small pain is worth finding a way to defeat Voldemort.”

 

Harry nodded. He knew what she was really saying.  She was reminding him that he wasn’t the only one who wanted Voldemort gone, and she wasn’t going to let him take responsibility for her injury.

 

“How much longer before you complete your task?” Bill asked.  He had continued in the Order, and Harry was sure that he was asking not just for himself, but also for the other members.

 

“Bill, I know that the Order needs to make plans,” Harry finally said, “but you have to understand that I don’t know how long this could take.  I’m – We’re doing the best that we can.  We will be in touch with the Order as soon as we’ve completed our task.  We will all have to work together to defeat Voldemort, but not until the time is right.”

 

Bill nodded, “I’ll pass your message along.”

 

“Speaking of the Order, how are Remus and Tonks doing?” Ginny asked, knowing that Harry was ready to change the subject.  Fleur was quick to share the latest gossip about their friends.  Apparently they had run off and gotten married at the end of November.  According to Bill, who saw them the most, they were both blissfully happy.

 

The rest of the evening was spent listening to music, playing games, and talking amicably.  They all went to bed early, still excited by the prospect of Christmas despite their respective ages.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry woke the next morning to Ron’s yowl of pain.  He put his glasses on just in time to see Ron hopping up and down holding his foot.

 

“What did you do?” Harry asked, holding in a chuckle.

 

“I was trying to hurry downstairs,” Ron said, as he sat back on his bed, still holding his foot, “and I wasn’t looking where I was going.  I stepped on what I thought was a sock, but turned out to be Crookshanks’ tail. Believe me when I tell you that damned cat can defend himself.”

 

Harry could now make out a series of angry red scratches on Ron’s foot and ankle.  They crisscrossed in several places, making Ron’s foot look like an argyle sock.  Harry had to fight to keep from laughing out right.

 

“I’ll be sure to watch out for ginger haired socks,” Harry replied, and then got up to get himself dressed.  “What was Crookshanks doing in here, anyway? I thought you hated that cat.”

 

“Well, I don’t _hate_ him,” Ron hedged. “He’s sort of growing on me.  Besides, you try to throw that monster out of bed, when he’s made up his mind to sleep with you.”

 

This time Harry couldn’t hold back his laughter, “He’s been sleeping with you?”  Harry fell back on his bed, he was laughing so hard.

 

Ron glared at him, and threw a pillow at his best friend, before walking out of the room.

 

Harry met Ginny on the stairs a few minutes later, and he was still laughing to himself.

 

“What’s so funny?’ she asked. So Harry told her.  They were both still laughing when they reached the kitchen for breakfast.

 

“What’s so funny?” George asked Ginny.

 

Before Ginny could answer, Harry noticed the pleading look on Ron’s face and said, “It’s nothing. I was just telling Ginny how muggles celebrate Christmas.”

 

“And that was funny?” Fred asked suspiciously.

 

“No,” Ginny said, catching on quickly, “but Harry’s description of his uncle trying to put up Christmas lights was.”

 

Fred and George looked at them, trying to figure out what they were not telling them.  Eventually, however they gave up in favor of opening presents. Unlike at Hogwarts, everyone at the Burrow opened their gifts together in the sitting room, by the tree.

 

Harry got a nice new jumper from Mrs. Weasley.  The twins gave him a few jokes from their shop.  Ron gave him a bag of sweets from Honeydukes, and Hermione gave him a book on the most famous Aurors of the 20th century.  Mad Eye had an entire chapter to himself.

 

Harry’s best gift, however, came from Ginny. She gave him a picture of herself.  It was in an almost empty album, so he could add new memories in time.

 

“So you don’t forget what I look like when I’m not around,” she joked.

 

“It’s wonderful,” Harry said, meaning it. “I have something for you, too.”  Harry handed the small box that he had hidden in his pocket to Ginny.  It was long and narrow, and had only a ribbon as wrapping.

 

Ginny reached out and took the small box from Harry.  She untied the ribbon and opened the lid.  She gasped.  It held a beautiful gold locket.  She took it out and opened it up. Inside was a picture of the two of them down by the lake.  Ginny remembered the picture. They had been laughing just seconds before Hermione snapped the picture, but were now gazing dreamily at each other in a tight embrace.  Their happiness was almost palpable.

 

“It’s beautiful, Harry,” Ginny whispered, a tear in her eye. “Will you put it on for me?”

 

Harry reached behind her and fixed the clasp around Ginny’s neck, then kissed her sweetly before letting her go.

 

“Enough of that over there!” Fred called out from the other side of the tree.  “We don’t need to have another snogging in public incident, do we?”

 

Everyone laughed including a red faced Harry.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Remus and Tonks came for Christmas dinner, and everyone had more than enough to eat.  Afterwards, they all sat around talking about life and love and, eventually, the war.

 

“Mad Eye is getting restless, Harry,” Remus told him.  “He is not happy that Dumbledore kept your part in this from him.  He wants to make plans, but there are too many things he doesn’t know.  Too many things Dumbledore kept to himself.  So instead, we are constantly on the defensive, trying to prevent as many deaths as we can.  Mad Eye wants to go on the offensive, and stop this whole war.”

 

“Remus,” Harry said urgently, “you have to make him understand.  If we take on Voldemort now, we _will_ lose.  I can’t tell you how I know it, but trust me on this.  If we go on the offensive before it’s time, we will lose a lot of good people needlessly.”

 

“You sound as if you know what Dumbledore was planning,” Bill said. 

 

“I know enough to tell you that the Order has got to bide its time, the same way I have to bide my time,” Harry said.  “Don’t you think I would like this to all be over now?  Don’t you think that if it was just a matter of having the right plan, the right people, that Dumbledore would have stopped Voldemort a long time ago?  There are pieces that have to be put into place first.  When the time is right, I will let you know.”

 

The group was silent for a while, and then Ron asked, “What about Snape?”

 

Remus looked at Arthur, who nodded.  “We have intercepted a message, but no one understands it.  We think it might give the location where he’s hiding.”

 

“What was the message?” Hermione asked, looking carefully at Harry.

 

“The spider is on the edge of the web,” Arthur said quietly.

 

“How do you know they mean Snape?” Ginny asked.

 

“We don’t,” Remus sighed. “At least not for sure, but the messenger we got the message from was Draco.  The last anyone knew, they were together.”

 

“What will happen to him?” Harry asked, remembering the way Draco had almost let Dumbledore go.  He remembered the fear in his eyes and the way he had lowered his wand.

 

“Right now, nothing,” Arthur said.  “Azkaban isn’t safe.  And we’re not sure whose side he’s really on.  He came to us with the message, instead of Voldemort.”

 

“He came to you?” Ron asked.  “He turned himself in to the Order?  Is he crazy?”

 

“No,” Harry said, “He’s smart.  He is trying to survive this war.  He was forced to choose sides by his father, and now he is rethinking his position.  He is starting to make his own choices.”

 

They were all quiet after that.  But something in the message seemed to ring a bell for Harry.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Later that evening Harry and Ginny went for a walk in the garden.  The moon sparkled on the fresh snow.  They snuggled close to ward away the frosty wind.

 

“Ginny,” Harry said when they had reach their favorite tree, “I had something else I wanted to give you for Christmas, but I didn’t want to do it front of your family.”

 

Harry pulled a ring from his pocket; it was the emerald engagement ring they had found in the box on his birthday.  Ginny looked up at Harry, a million questions running through her head, but nothing coherent would come out.

 

“My mum wrote about you in her diary,” Harry finally said, after slipping the ring on her finger.  “She said that someday I would meet a girl who was brave and funny and strong.  She said this girl would be able to make me laugh when I most need it, and set me straight when I’m being stupid.  This girl would have the power to break my heart, but she said I wouldn’t need to be afraid.  She said I would trust this girl with my hopes and fears and everything that I am.

 

“And I do, Ginny.  I love you with all of my heart,” Harry said, kissing her gently before going on to say what he had brought her out there to say.  “My mum said that when I met this girl, I should hold onto her and never let her go.  So I want you to have this ring, Ginny.  I want it to be a promise to each other that we’ll never let go, as long as we live.  I want you to marry me.  Please say yes, Ginny.”

 

Ginny was speechless for what seemed like an eternity to Harry.  She had tears in her eyes, which Harry wasn’t sure how to interpret.  Ginny had never been a weepy girl, like Cho.

 

“Yes, Harry,” Ginny finally whispered. “Yes, I will marry you.  You have my heart, as well, and I will always love you.”

 

Harry hugged her, lifting her off of her feet and began kissing her with an abandon he had only dreamed about.  When he finally put Ginny down, they were both flushed with heat and breathing hard.

 

“Let’s go tell everyone,” Ginny smiled up at Harry, and then they walked back to the house together.


	13. An Unexpected Visit

The foursome returned to Hogwarts a couple of days before term started back.  The Weasleys had planned a quick trip to Romania to visit Charlie.  They had been overjoyed with the news of Harry and Ginny’s engagement, but were quick to remind them that they were young and shouldn’t be in too much of a hurry to get married.

 

After getting back to school, Harry’s mind kept returning to the conversation they’d had with Remus.  The coded message replayed in his mind over and over again.  There was something he was missing, just like in his first year when they’d spent months searching for Nicolas Flammel.  He’d recognized the name, but couldn’t remember where he’d read it.

 

Harry suddenly remembered he had a link to Severus Snape that just might give him the clue he needed.  The Half-Blood Prince’s book.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Harry told the others, who were sitting around the fire in the common room, and then he headed for the room of requirement where he’d hidden the book the year before.

 

 _I need to get my book back_ , Harry thought as he passed the door three times, then the door to the storage room opened and he hurried in.  He quickly found the cupboard with the bust wearing a wig and tiara, and opened the doors.  There it was, just as he’d left it.

 

Harry quickly riffled the pages, looking for the poem he’d read so many months before.  He found it near the back of the book, scribbled in the margins of the page.

 

_Down St. Michael’s road and round the river’s bend,_

_Leads the way to the spinner’s end._

_The spider dies,_

_Where he lies,_

_On the edge of his tangled web._

 

Harry found another page with a drawing of a map on it.  It showed a house by a river through a mill town, near Lancashire.  This had to be the place.

 

Harry ripped out the pages, stowed the book back in the cupboard, and went back to the common room, thinking the whole way about what he had to do.  He wouldn’t tell the others.  This was his battle.

 

“What was that all about?” Ron asked when he’d returned.

 

“Nothing,” Harry lied, careful not to meet Ron’s eyes, “I thought I might have remembered something about Snape, so I went to the library to check it out.  But I was wrong, I didn’t find anything.”

 

“Well, we were just discussing what we are going to do about the fifth horcrux,” Ginny said.  They proceeded to fill Harry in on their thoughts, but he wasn’t paying much attention.

 

“I think I’ll head to bed,” Harry finally said.  “I’m a bit tired.”

 

The others looked at him funny, but said nothing, just wished him a good night.  When Ginny kissed him goodnight, she gave him a big hug.

 

“We’ll find him and the horcruxes,” she whispered in his ear, and then went back to the others by the fire.

 

Harry hurried up the stairs, and into the dorm.  He put on his invisibility cloak and his winter coat and headed back down the stairs.  He didn’t have much time before Ron went to bed and discovered he was not there, so he was in a hurry.

 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that Ginny was gone, but didn’t stop to ask himself why.  He had to keep moving.

 

The portrait hole opened for him, and he crawled through, only to have the invisibility cloak snatched off of him.

 

“Thought you’d go for a late night stroll without me?” Ginny asked a surprised Harry.  “Or were you going out hunting?”

 

Harry could tell she wasn’t happy with him, but he was not going to apologize.  He needed to go after Snape.  This was personal.  The man was responsible for the deaths of three people he loved: first his parents, however indirectly, then Dumbledore.  He had to pay.

 

“I have to do this Ginny,” Harry said.

 

“I know you do, but you don’t have to do it alone,” Ginny replied, touching his face to smooth away the anger and hurt she saw there.  “We are in this together, Potter.  All of us.  And if you think you are going to go anywhere alone tonight, you are sadly mistaken.”

 

“She’s right,” Ron said from behind Harry.  He and Hermione had come out of the portrait hole while they’d been talking.  “If you go, we go.  That’s the agreement.”

 

“Besides,” Hermione put in, “we can’t let anything happen to you.  You are the only one who can stop Voldemort.”

 

Harry was touched by their support, but he still had mixed feelings about them going.  He knew, however, that arguing the point would be useless.  They had never listened to him in the past, when he’d tried to keep them out of the line of fire.  They certainly weren’t going to start now.

 

“Alright, then,” Harry finally said, “Go get your coats, and let’s go.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

They apparated to the mill town in the map, Ginny doing a side along with Harry, and appeared very near where Narcissa and Bellatrix had the year before.  They made their way up the hill and past the mill to the last house and knocked on the front door, wands at the ready.

 

Snape’s face showed no surprise or fear when he swung the door open to find four wands pointed at him.  On the contrary, he smirked at them and motioned them inside.

 

“It took you less time than I expected to find me,” he said, as he led the way into the same tiny sitting room where he had met with the evil sisters the year before.  “I expected it would take you at least a week to figure it out.  Or did Miss Granger help you with your homework again, Potter?”

 

“Don’t pretend that you were expecting us,” Harry growled at his old teacher.  “You aren’t going to talk your way out of this one.  You may have fooled Dumbledore, but you never fooled me.  You are nothing but a sneaking coward.”

 

The smirk was replaced with a scowl. “I told you not to call me a coward, Potter,” Snape spat at him.  “And I was expecting you.  Why do you think I sent Draco with that stupid message?  The Dark Lord knows where I am.  Pettigrew would have seen to that, even if I hadn’t told him myself.  And I knew you were the only one who had access to the poem that would tell you where I was.  That message was for you, stupid boy.”

 

“And why would you want to send me a message?” Harry asked.

 

“Could we sit?” Snape asked. “It is late, and I’m tired.  As I said before, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

 

“Fine,” Harry said, “but don’t get any ideas.  You may have bested me last year, but I don’t think you could now.  And I know you can’t get all four of us.”

 

They all sat down, Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the sofa, and Harry and Snape in chairs beside the fire.  Their wands continued to point directly at Snape’s heart.

 

“Why would I send you a message?” Snape repeated Harry’s question.  “It’s a rather long story, but I needed you to hear it.

 

“I was once married.  Did you know that? Of course you couldn’t have known.  I was married to a woman who was as beautiful and loving as I am not.  I never could have deserved the love of a woman like her, but by some miracle, she loved me anyway.

 

“She never knew I was working for the Dark Lord.  It would have destroyed her.  She was such a good person; she could never have understood the hatred I carried in my heart for those who I believed had wronged me.  So I never let her know about that side of me.

 

“When I overheard the prophecy in the pub all those years ago, I thought nothing of telling the Dark Lord what I had heard.  I didn’t know it was about your parents.  I’m not sure that I wouldn’t have told him anyway if I had known, but afterwards, after I heard it was about Lily, I was devastated.”

 

Snape paused to look into Harry’s eyes.  Harry knew that everything Snape said could be a total lie, but he allowed him to continue.

 

“Lily was Sarah’s best friend.  When we were married, Lily was the only person who supported her choice.  She had always been kind to me, even though I didn’t deserve it, the way I treated her.

 

“Anyway, Sarah was scared for her friend.  She could tell I was hiding something from her, my guilt was written all over my face.  But she wouldn’t ask. 

 

“I started to second guess my work for the Dark Lord.  It was too close to home.  I had inadvertently hurt the only good thing in my life.  I couldn’t stand the thought that one day she might find out what I had done, and look at me with hatred in her eyes.  But as you already know, you can’t just quit working for the Dark Lord.

 

“He sensed my hesitation, my guilt.  He knew that I was wavering in my devotion.  So when I came home one night, I found him in this room with Sarah.  She was trembling with fear.  And the look in her eyes…”

 

Snape paused again.

 

“He had told her what I was, what I had done.  I could see the hurt and confusion.  The Dark Lord left, having done what he’d intended.  He’d destroyed the love that was keeping me from devoting myself to him totally.

 

“Sarah turned to me with the hatred I had dreaded for so long.  She stormed out, crying hysterically and running blindly. She fell into the river and drowned.”

 

Harry stared at Snape.  Could any of this be true?

 

“When they found her body, I found out she’d been carrying our baby.”  Snape whispered, almost as if he had forgotten their presence.

 

“I went back to work for the Dark Lord, but I was in a black pit of despair.  I was sent to kill Dumbledore, a suicide mission, but I didn’t care.  Death would make the pain and guilt go away.  I found Dumbledore, and made a half-hearted attempt to kill him.  But Dumbledore didn’t kill me, he simply disarmed me.  I’m not sure how it happened, but he got me to tell him about Sarah, and about James and Lily. 

 

“He saved me that night.  I was on the edge of doing something completely rash.  I had decided that if Dumbledore didn’t kill me then I would do the job myself.  But he stopped me.  He offered me an alternative.  He offered me a way to become the person Sarah thought I was before that fateful night.  He taught me legilimency, to hide my thoughts from Voldemort, and sent me back to spy.

 

“When the Dark Lord was defeated by a baby, I thought my work was done.  I went to work at Hogwarts, for the man who had believed in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself.  I would never have chosen to return to the Death Eaters, but when Dumbledore asked me, I couldn’t say no.

 

“Then last year, it became obvious that Dumbledore was preparing for something.  I didn’t know what it was, but when he came to me close to death, I knew it was serious.  The night I treated his arm, he made me promise him something.  He made me promise that when the time came, that I would kill him.”

 

“Liar!” Harry shouted.  “He would never ask to be murdered!”

 

“Think, Potter!”  Snape spat back.  “Think about how weak he had become.  He knew that his time was coming to an end!  He knew that it was just a matter of time before Voldemort learned of his weakened state.  And he was right!  It wasn’t a week later when Voldemort recruited Draco to go after Dumbledore.”

 

Snape was silent after that, and Harry sat thinking.  Dumbledore had made a point to make sure he’d known how to defeat Voldemort.  Dumbledore had sent the pensieve to his aunt long before the night on the tower.  Dumbledore’s letter had said, “If you get this, then I am most assuredly dead.”

 

“Prove it.”  Harry finally said, putting his wand down for the first time.  He looked over at the others, who still had their wands aimed at Snape.  They seemed as confused as he was.  “Prove to me what you are saying isn’t just another lie you have made up to get back into the ranks of the Order, to keep spying for Voldemort.”

 

Snape slowly got up and picked up a picture from the mantle over the fire.  He brought it over and handed it to Harry.  It was a picture of a much younger, smiling, Snape and a beautiful woman on their wedding day.  And Lily was in the picture as well.  Lily had obviously given them the picture, because she had signed it near the bottom.  Harry recognized her handwriting.

 

It said, “To my best friend on her wedding day, I wish you all of the love and happiness you deserve, love Lily.”

 

Harry passed the picture around to the others.

 

“If this is true,’ Harry finally said when Snape was sitting once again, “why did you wait until now to tell me.  Why tell me at all.  Obviously Dumbledore had another plan for you.  He had to know that we would never trust you after you killed him.  Why did you want me to find that poem, and to come here?”

 

“Dumbledore did know that no one would trust me after I killed him,” Snape answered.  “He also knew that Voldemort would trust me even more because of it.  It put me in the perfect position to help the Order.  But I had to convince someone I was innocent in order to pass that information along.”

 

“So what do you have to pass on?” Ron asked, breaking his silence.

 

“Nothing right now,” Snape said.  “Anything I give you now wouldn’t do anything but raise his suspicions.  I have to wait until you have completed the task Dumbledore gave you.”

 

Harry eyed Snape.  Had Dumbledore told him about his task?

 

“He only told me that you had to do something before Voldemort could be defeated,” Snape answered the question Harry hadn’t asked.  “But you needed to know that you should contact me when the time is right.  I can help you with the final battle.”

 

“What about Draco?” Ginny asked.  “Did you tell him to bring the message to the Order?  Can he be trusted?”

 

“I didn’t need to tell Draco anything,” Snape said.  “Dumbledore did a good job on him up on that tower.  He has spent the past months waiting for an opportunity to get away from Voldemort and me.  I just gave him the opportunity.  I’m not sure he is completely trust worthy, but he did act of his own free will.”

 

Snape then gave them directions for contacting him, using Harry’s patronus.  Snape asked that they keep his innocence a secret, as they couldn’t be sure who could be trusted, even in the Order.  There was still a tension and dislike between them, but Harry believed Snape was telling the truth.  They left Spinner’s End quickly, and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“Do you think we can really trust him?” Ron asked as they sat around the fire the next morning.  They still had a few hours before the rest of the students would be returning from the holiday.

 

“I think so,” Harry said.  He would have said more, but the now familiar hum had begun in his head once more.  Harry fetched the pensieve and brought it back to the common room, then placed the memory inside.

 

“I told you Severus could be trusted,” Dumbledore said to them from the basin.  “It was his story to tell, but I hope you now understand why I trusted him.  Even with my life.  I do not expect you to ever like him, but I do hope you understand what sacrifices he made to atone for his mistakes.

 

“It is important that you trust him.  He can be a huge help in defeating Voldemort.  Don’t allow your personal feelings about him to cloud your vision where he is concerned.  He will do what is necessary when the time comes, as he has proven, no matter the cost to himself.

 

“Continue to search for the next horcrux.  I think that _what_ it is, is not as important as _where_ it is.  Keep that in mind as you search.”

 

Dumbledore disappeared, and they were silent.

 

“He’s right,” Harry said.  “We need to start looking anywhere we think might be a possible location.  If the horcrux is there, we will find it.  If not, we try another location.  Time is running out.  We need to get a move on.”

 

They were all in agreement.  They would start looking for any possible locations, even the most unlikely, right away.

 

 

 


	14. Proximus

The weeks after their visit to Snape passed quickly.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting to feel the pressure of their upcoming NEWTs.  Their professors rarely gave them a night without homework.  Even their D.A. meetings suffered as a result.  They now had time for only one meeting a week.

 

As February gave way to March, the weather turned unseasonably warm.  It was on one of these warm sunny days that the D.A. decided to meet on the grounds, rather than in the room of requirement.  Harry went ahead, ostensibly to set up for the meeting, and the others were supposed to meet him there later.

 

When they arrived, they knew something was not right.  They each used _accelerare lento_ and _intuitus_ in preparation for whatever they might find.  But they only found a note.

 

_I thought we’d try something a little bit different today.  You must work together to find me.  It will not be as easy as you might think.  The boundary is a 50-meter circle around this beech tree.  I will not go outside of this perimeter.  Let me know when you give up!_

 

“When we give up?” Ron snorted.  “He doesn’t think he can really evade all five of us in so small a space, does he?”

 

“He’s probably wearing his invisibility cloak,” Hermione mused.

 

“And I’ve heard him practicing a new spell lately,” Ginny said.  “He wouldn’t tell me what it was.  I figured he was going to show us all today.”

 

“I think he probably is,” Hermione said.

 

“We should spread out,” Neville added.

 

The five of them spread out and began searching the grounds within the perimeter.  Every once in a while, the _intuitus_ spell would tell them that Harry was moving, but they couldn’t tell where or how fast he was moving.  They used their accelerated speed to search the entire ground three times before regrouping.

 

“He’s definitely toying with us,” Ginny whispered, unsure whether Harry was close enough to hear them.  “I can feel him moving occasionally, but I can’t tell where he is!”

 

“We are not giving up yet!” Ron insisted.  “You know we won’t hear the end of it if we let him win.”

 

They all agreed.  Harry was very hard on the D.A.  He wanted them to be as good as they possibly could be.  In turn, they did not like to disappoint him.  So Hermione set up a grid system that would help them search every inch of the area in a short amount of time.  It didn’t work.  They had still not found Harry after three more tries.

 

“Alright!” Ginny finally called out. “We give up.  You win, damn it.” The next instant, Harry appeared right beside her, the silvery invisibility cloak sliding to the ground beside him.

 

“I’m glad you all finally decided to give up!” Harry grinned.  “I was trying to make a point, but that was getting boring.”

 

“What point were you trying to make?” Ron asked. “That we aren’t as brilliant as you are at Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

 

“No,” Harry said, “I was trying to point out that even though _accelerare lento_ and _intuitus_ are great spells, they do have their weaknesses.  A simple invisibility cloak had you all stumped.”

 

“So what do you suggest, oh master of hide and seek?” Ginny asked sarcastically.

 

Harry just grinned at her cheekiness.  “I suggest that we learn a new spell, which will help us to detect the undetectable.”

 

“Huh?” Ron asked.

 

“What he said,” Neville chimed in.

 

“I have been working on a spell that my dad hadn’t quite perfected yet,” Harry said.  “It’s called _proximus_.  It allows you to sense the movements of any life around you.  My dad gave up on it, because he found it too difficult to distinguish between what life forms were which.”

 

“So how is that going to help us?” Hermione asked, keenly interested to see how Harry had solved his father’s dilemma.

 

“Well, we have been working on focus all year, have we not?” Harry said.  They had begun sharing their meditation techniques with Neville and Luna right after the holidays.  “We practice using that focus to distinguish one person from another.”

 

Harry went on to explain how to perform the spell. Then he decided to demonstrate.  They would play a game of Blind Man’s Bluff.  He would be blindfolded, and the others would circle around him.  But he wasn’t allowed to capture just anyone.  He would have to capture Ginny, or he would lose the game.

 

The others began circling Harry, getting close and then backing away.  Harry was very still, ignoring the taunts that went along with any good game of Blind Man’s Bluff.  He was trying to distinguish Ginny from the others.  As he focused, he began to see each of them in his minds eye.  He could tell that the one who had just brushed his robes was Luna.  And Neville was standing towards the back of the group.  But Ginny…

 

Harry whipped around so fast that none of them had time to react.  He had caught Ginny, who had been sneaking behind him to hide.

 

“Wow, mate!”  Ron said, as Harry took off the blindfold, but held onto Ginny. “That was impressive.  But you can let go of my sister now.”

 

Harry laughed, but complied with Ron’s request.  “I think if we can learn this spell, we won’t ever have to worry about being snuck up on.  No more surprise attacks.  The spell will last until you decide to remove it.”

 

The others each took turns being “it” with varying degrees of success.  Ginny who was the best at focusing and meditation, was quick to find Luna, her intended target.  But Ron took almost ten minutes, and almost grabbed Harry twice before catching Neville, who he was going after.  Hermione, too caught her intended target, Harry, but only because Ron tripped him.  Neville and Luna, who were newer at meditating, had a much harder time their first go.  They never did get Hermione and Ron.  But they did have fun trying.

 

An hour later, they were laughing and breathless as they sat beneath the beech tree and looked out over the lake.  It had been one of the best times they had had at a D.A. meeting.  Neville and Luna soon got up and went back to the castle to finish their homework for the weekend.

 

“We really should go too,” Hermione sighed.  She didn’t really want to end their fun, but NEWTs were coming up quickly.

 

“Let’s stay for just a while longer,” Ron pleaded.  “We have all day tomorrow to study.  And we almost never get to just have fun anymore.”

 

“You’re right,” Hermione said, allowing herself to forget how important their NEWTs were for a little while longer.  She leaned back into Ron’s arms and watched the giant squid playing in the lake.

 

Harry, who was holding Ginny and gazing out at Dumbledore’s tomb, said, “I know I should be worried about our tests, but I just can’t seem to get worked up about them.  Not while we still haven’t found the fifth horcrux.”

 

“Have you thought of any other places Voldemort might have used for a hiding place?” Ron asked.

 

“No,” Harry sighed.  “I keep coming back to Hogwarts.  I know Voldemort would have loved to hide something this important right under Dumbledore’s nose.  And he always felt connected to Hogwarts.  I just can’t seem to figure out how he could have hidden anything here that Dumbledore wouldn’t have found in a minute.”

 

“Didn’t Dumbledore say that he never claimed to know all of Hogwarts’ secrets?” Hermione asked, thinking back to the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, “but if Dumbledore didn’t know about it, then how will we ever find it?”

 

“You already found a part of Hogwarts that Dumbledore never found,” Ginny said, thinking back to how Harry had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. “If the horcrux is here, you can find it.”

 

“Yeah,” Ron said encouragingly, “we did find the Chamber of Secrets in our second year, and Dumbledore never found that.”

 

“No, he never did find the Chamber,” Harry said thoughtfully.  Could it be that simple?  Could they have known how to find the fifth horcrux all along?  “You don’t think…”

 

“Harry!” Hermione sat up excitedly, “I think you might be right!”

 

“Right about what?” Ron asked.

 

“We never really got a chance to look around back then,” Harry said. 

 

Ginny, who had caught on, said, “We could go back and check it out.”

 

“ _We_ could,” Harry said, “but I don’t think you should go.”

 

“Why not?” Ginny asked, starting to get a little angry.

 

“Well,” Harry replied, ignoring Ginny’s anger, “for one thing, you promised your mum that you wouldn’t go with us.”

 

“I told her I wouldn’t leave Hogwarts with you,” Ginny reasoned.  “I never said anything about not helping you within the school grounds.”

 

“I thought we discussed all of this before,” Harry was getting a bit aggravated, himself, now.

 

“No,” Ginny said, “You told me I couldn’t come with you.  We didn’t discuss anything! You ordered, and expected me to just go along with it!”

 

“You are too important–“ Harry began, but Ginny interrupted him.

 

“I’m not as important as you are,” Ginny said defiantly, “and if you can go, so can I.”

 

Ron and Hermione just watched silently.  There was no way they were going to get in the middle of this argument.  But nothing more was said that afternoon, and they went back to the castle soon after, Harry and Ginny not speaking to each other.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

That night, after Ron and Neville had drifted off to sleep, Harry sat in his bed, still going over everything Ginny had said.  He still didn’t like the idea of her being in any kind of danger, even if it was on Hogwarts grounds, even if he had already destroyed the basilisk in his second year.  It was too dangerous.

 

He also thought about what Dumbledore had said to him in his first memory.  Ginny really was a very strong girl.  Almost a woman.  She was brave and powerful.  No one else had been able to focus her potential power the way that she had.  She was becoming a very powerful witch in her own right.  What right did he have to tell her she couldn’t go along?  It was fear alone that stopped him from being okay with the whole thing.

 

Harry got out of bed and went back to the common room.  He was hoping that Ginny would have as much trouble sleeping as he was.  He hated fighting with her.  If he had to, he would wait all night for her to come to him.

 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Ginny said to him from the shadows of one of the wing-backed chairs.

 

Harry quickly recovered from his surprise, and said, “I can’t sleep right when things aren’t right between us.  I was a wreck for the entire two weeks we were broken up this summer.”

 

Ginny stood up and slowly came to meet Harry halfway.  “Me too.  I don’t want to argue over this,” she said.

 

Harry took the final steps to meet her, and then softly brushed the hair from her the side of her face.  “I still don’t like the idea of you being in any kind of danger.  It scares the hell out of me.  But I also know that you are one of the most powerful witches I know, and you keep getting stronger everyday. I can’t let my fear stop you from doing what you feel is right,” Harry said.

 

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him close to her, and whispered, “If my presence is a distraction that puts you in danger, I don’t want to go.”

 

“I would certainly say that if you did what you are doing to me now, I would definitely be distracted,” Harry laughed, but Ginny kept rubbing her hands over his back and chest, feeling the strength in him.  Harry couldn’t stand her torment any longer and finally gave in to the urge to kiss her.

 

Without either consciously deciding to move, they ended up on the sofa.  Harry’s hands roamed over Ginny.  Ginny’s fingers combed through Harry continually messy hair then made their way down his back and over his chest again.  Their lips never left each other, except to explore napes and ears.  They were breathing heavy and in heading into uncharted territory, neither aware, nor caring, of the dangerous waters they were delving into.

 

“Ahem!”

 

Harry and Ginny slowly became aware of another presence in the room.  The finally came up for air and found Hermione glaring at the two of them over the back of the sofa.

 

“While I am happy to see that you have made up your differences, I think it’s time for bed,” Hermione said darkly. Harry and Ginny were both blushing furiously.  They quickly got up and tried to straighten Ginny’s disheveled top.

 

“You might want to button your shirt while you’re at it, Harry,” Hermione drawled.  Sure enough, Harry looked down to find his shirt completely unbuttoned. If it was possible, Harry turned a deeper shade of red.  “And you should both be grateful that I was the one to find you, and not Ron.  I think his head might have exploded.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

At breakfast the following morning, Harry and Ginny refused to meet Hermione’s eyes.  They were still quite embarrassed by the whole incident.  Getting caught snogging was one thing, but they had gone beyond simple snogging into serious petting.  It wasn’t until Ron asked what was going on that Harry finally looked up at Hermione.  Would she say anything?

 

“Nothing, Ron,” Hermione said, glaring at Harry for making her lie to Ron.  “So when are we going to go on the mission?” she asked, trying to distract Ron and change the subject.

 

“Ron and I’ll go talk to McGonagal right after breakfast,” Harry said.  “Ginny, you and Hermione should go get our brooms and meet us in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.  I’m eager to get going right away.”

 

They split up after that, and Harry and Ron made their way up to McGonagal’s office in silence.  Ron was obviously lost in thought, but Harry was too preoccupied himself to notice.

 

“What was Hermione trying to hide from me?” Ron finally asked, just as they reached the stone gargoyles.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Harry hedged, looking at the gargoyles, avoiding meeting Ron’s eyes.

 

“Yes you do,” Ron said. “She was covering up for you.  I may be slow about things most of the time, but I’m sure about this.  What was she hiding?”

 

Harry looked nervously at his friend, and realized that he had no choice but to confess.  “She caught Ginny and I – um – making up last night.”

 

“Making up?” Ron said, confused at first, but a light of comprehension slowly turned his face an angry shade of red.  “You and I are going to talk about this when we get back from the Chamber.”  Then Harry gave the password and they went up the stairs to meet with the headmistress.

 

 

 


	15. Back to the Chamber

Myrtle was glad to see Hermione and Ginny, happy for the company, since Draco no longer came to visit.  That lasted until Harry arrived with Ron.

 

“Why are you here?” she screamed at Harry.  “You tried to kill him!  You took away the only boy who understood me!”  She swooped down at Harry, passing straight through him, leaving him feeling icy cold inside.

 

“It was an accident, Myrtle,” Harry said, but Myrtle had already disappeared down the nearest toilet.

 

“Guess she doesn’t fancy you so much any more,” Ron laughed, before he remembered he was still mad at Harry.  “Well, let’s get going.”  They all moved over to the sink with the snakes carved into the faucet.

 

“ ** _Open_** ” Harry said in hissing parsletongue.  The sink sunk into the floor and opened up on a large pipe.  They each got on their brooms and flew carefully down into the bowels of the earth below Hogwarts.

 

When they reached the bottom of the pipe, they climbed off of their brooms and sat them beside the entrance.  They wouldn’t be able to use them from here on out.  They would have to make their way on foot.

 

They made their way through the dark passageway, until they reached the wall of fallen rocks.  One by one, they crawled through the opening Ron had made five years before, Harry going first, and then helping the others through.

 

At the door to the chamber, Harry again used parsletongue to get by.  They walked slowly together into the Chamber of Secrets.

 

“Stop!” Ginny called out to Harry.  “There are traps.  When you came down to get me, Tom had disable them temporarily, nut they may be back in place by now.”

 

“How do we disarm them?” Harry asked.

 

“I remember saying something in parsletongue while tapping this pipe with my wand, but I don’t know what it meant,” Ginny sighed.

 

“What did it sound like?” Harry prodded.

 

“Like hissing?” Ginny laughed nervously. “Let’s see if I can remember.  It was something like hash eth ess.  Could that be right?”

 

“It sounds almost like you are saying ‘close the gates’” Harry said.  “I’ll try it.

 

“ ** _Close the gates_** ” Harry said as he tapped the pipe with his wand.  Immediately they heard a hissing sound, like steam being released from a boiler.

 

“I think you’ve done it, Harry,” Ginny said and took his hand.  “See, we can do anything together.  Aren’t you glad you brought me along?”

 

“Very,” Harry smiled back at her.  Then they all began walking towards the large, looming statue of Salazar Slytherin.

 

When they reached the base of the statue, they found the rotting remains of the basilisk and the black ink stains left by Tom Riddle’s diary.  Ginny shivered, and Harry put his arm around her.  It couldn’t be easy for her to return to this place.

 

“Gross!” Ron said, as he leaned in closer to the basilisk.  “You would think someone would have disposed of this by now.”

 

“And who would have done that?”  Hermione asked.  “You have to speak parsletongue to get down here, and you have to know how to get past the traps.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ron muttered as he stood up and back away from the dead creature.  “So, where do we start looking?”

 

Everyone looked to Harry, but he had already closed his eyes and shut out their conversation.  He was concentrating deeply on feeling the remnants of Voldemort’s magic.  It was a difficult task, as this place had known a lot more magic than the maze in the woods by Hepzibah Smith’s home.  He could feel Ginny’s magic, which had been drained from her along with her life force.  He felt his own magic, and Fawkes’.  He even felt a really old magic that could have been Salazar Slytherin.  But eventually he began to distinguish the magic of Voldemort.  He walked slowly to the statue and stopped for several minutes.

 

“Through the mouth of the statue,” Harry whispered to himself, then opened his eyes to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione standing around him.  Ginny, who had not seen Harry on their last mission, looked especially stunned.

 

“Harry, you can sense his magic?” she asked in awe.  Harry, who had needed Dumbledore to explain what he was doing, was impressed that Ginny was so quick to catch on.

 

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged.  “I saw Dumbledore do it last year, and so I tried it when we were stumped on the last mission.  I don’t know if I could have done it without the meditation we’ve been practicing.  It’s getting easier, though.”

 

“Harry,” Ginny said patiently, “Only REALLY powerful wizards can read the traces of magic without some kind of device.  It’s not surprising that Dumbledore could do it, but Harry…”

 

Harry shrugged again.  They didn’t really have time to discuss this right then.  They needed to get on with the mission.

 

“We should go through,” Harry said. “Let me go first.”

 

They repeated the order they had used to go through the rock wall earlier, Harry helping each one through in turn.  When they were all through the tight opening, they looked around.  They were in what appeared to be the basilisk’s nest.  There were bones from dead rodents all around along with decaying bird feathers. The walls dripped with mold and stagnant water. 

 

In the center of the cavity a tree was growing in the darkness.  Inside, Harry could see the ghostly glow of an ancient shield, but could not make out the crest through the tangle of skeletal branches around it.  There was fruit hanging from the tree, but it was black and shaped much like the shrunken heads Harry had once seen in Knockturn Alley.  The entire tree was emitting an eerie hum, as if it was alive and had a voice, but no language. 

 

Ron walked forward, reaching his hand out to touch the branch closest to him.

 

“Stop!” Harry and Hermione shouted together.

 

“Don’t touch that, Ron,” Harry continued when Ron had frozen in his tracks.  “In fact, just to be on the safe side, don’t touch anything.”

 

“What is it?” Ginny asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Harry answered, “but it is deadly.  That much I do know.”

 

“It is an _albero spinoso del demon_ ,” Hermione said.  When they all looked blankly at her, she continued, “Don’t any of you pay attention in herbology?  It’s a Thorny Demon Tree.”

 

“And what exactly is that?” Ron asked.

 

“It is one of the most rare and deadly trees in the world,” Hermione explained.  “It comes from South America originally.  The thorns emit poison that will kill a person almost instantly.  The fruit is just as deadly, but takes longer to kill the victim and the death is much more painful.  It is extremely tough to cut, even with magic, and its sap can kill a person as well.  It was named demon tree because the native people who originally discovered it thought the noise it emitted came from a demon inside.”

 

“So how do we get at the shield?” Ron asked.  No one had an answer for him.

 

Harry thought of Dumbledore.  He had been the greatest wizard of the age; he would have known what they needed to do.  Harry just had to think like Dumbledore.  _What would Dumbledore do? How would he have gotten the shield out?_ Harry asked himself over and over.

 

In the distance, Harry heard a familiar cry of bird song.  A wave of confidence washed over him.  Fawkes was coming.  He had heard Harry’s thoughts and come to help them.

 

With a whoosh of feathers, Fawkes swooped into the room.  He flew into the tree, avoiding as many branches as possible, and emerged on the other side with the shield in his talons.  He dropped the shield at Harry’s feet, and then burst into flames.

 

“Fawkes!” Ginny cried.  None of them had ever seen Fawkes die and be reborn, except for Harry.

 

“It’s okay, Gin,” Harry said as he bent over the small pile of ashes at his feet and found the tiny bird there.  “See, he’s been reborn. He will be back to normal in a few days.”  Harry scooped the bird up and tucked him safely into a pocket of his robes.

 

“Can we get out of here, now?” Ron asked as he picked up the shield.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The foursome returned to the entrance to the Chamber, found their brooms and were soon flying back up through the pipes and out into Myrtle’s Bathroom.

 

“Too bad,” she whined, “you lived.”  Then she flew into the toilet she had been hovering over.

 

They returned to their common room, as it was now too late to take the horcrux onto the grounds to destroy safely.  That would have to wait for morning.  They sat around the fire in the deserted common room studying the shield, instead.  It had the image of a raven in one section and crown in the other.

 

“It must have been Ravenclaw’s shield,” Hermione said.

 

“Anything from one of the founders would appeal to Voldemort,” Harry replied.  “I’m just glad Fawkes came along when we needed him.  I thought after Dumbledore died that we would never see him again.”  Harry was holding the baby phoenix in his hands and stroking its feathers gently.  The young bird seemed to be humming with happiness at the attention.

 

“I think he likes you,” Ginny said, as she leaned against Harry on the sofa.

 

“He knows I’ll always be Dumbledore’s man,” Harry smiled down at the bird.  He rather liked Fawkes, too.

 

“What I don’t get is how Voldemort could have placed the horcrux in the Chamber in the first place,” Ron said after a brief silence.  “I mean, how did he get access after he graduated?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said.  “I know he was trying to get a position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Dumbledore assumed it was to find another item to use as a horcrux.  He might have already had the shield and needed an opportunity to hide it in the Chamber.”

 

“If he met with Dumbledore here, he might have had a chance to slip away unnoticed either before or after his meeting,” Ginny speculated.

 

“I don’t think we’ll ever know for sure,” Hermione sighed.  She hated unsolvable mysteries.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next morning, before breakfast, the four went out beyond the lake to destroy the horcrux.  Again Harry made Ginny, along with Ron and Hermione, hide behind the rock while he cast the spell.  This time, however, he was able to control the amount of power he was sending out and used just enough to destroy the horcrux and nothing else.

 

They were all impressed in Harry’s new control over his powers.  He had unleashed his raw power last summer, and he was finally learning to really control it and focus it when he needed it and temper it when he didn’t.  Harry wasn’t that impressed, just as he hadn’t been very impressed with his ability to feel latent magical traces.  To him, these skills were just tools he needed to defeat Voldemort.

 

What the praise and amazement did for Harry was to give him the confidence that when the time did finally come, he would not only survive, but triumph.


	16. Ginny’s Task

Harry sent his patronus to Snape, letting him know that they would need to meet so to discuss the final battle.  He also sent Hedwig to Mad Eye Moody, telling it wouldn’t be much longer, the Order should be getting ready, recruiting as many people to help as it could.

 

After that, there wasn’t much the foursome could do but wait.  They continued the D.A. meetings with Luna and Neville, who were both becoming quite proficient with the new spells.  They also spent a lot of time studying for NEWTs.  Harry, who hadn’t been convinced last year that he would even take the exams, was desperate to catch up on the work he’d missed last year, and they were all making up for missed time this year.

 

The stress levels of all the seventh years were high.  Even Neville seemed to be freaking out a bit.  Ron forgot about being angry with Harry in all of the turmoil over NEWTs.  He and Hermione spent almost every night studying in the library together.  Ginny helped Harry do his revisions as well.  With all of the studying they were doing, Harry could almost forget about the impending battle he was to fight against Voldemort.

 

One Sunday evening in May, the four were taking a much-needed break from revisions and sat around the fireplace.

 

“I think I’ll be okay in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions,” Harry said, “but I’m not too sure about Herbology.”

 

“Maybe Neville could help you study for that one,” Ginny suggested.  “He’s really good at it, and I know he’d be willing to help.”

 

“I am so sick of studying!” Ron shouted as he stood up and began pacing agitatedly.  “And I’m sick of talking about studying.  We took a night off to get away from the books, and what do we do? We talk about NEWTs!”

 

“We’re sorry, Ron,” Hermione said soothingly.  “We’ll talk about something else.  What do you want to talk about?”

 

Ron looked at her for a moment, trying to come up with any other topic of conversation, but drew a complete blank.  He finally shrugged and sat back down beside Hermione.

 

“Yeah, Mate,” Harry said, “There’s really not much else to talk about right now.”

 

“Have you heard from Snape yet?” Ginny whispered, carefully looking over her shoulder for anyone who might overhear.  Luckily, the room was empty.

 

“Not yet,” Harry sighed.  “I hope he is still able to help us.  I’m not sure how else we can get to Nagini without him.”

 

“Yeah, and once you destroy Nagini,” Ron said,  “Voldemort will definitely be on to what you are doing.  If you don’t get him right away, there is always a chance he could make another horcrux.”

 

“It will all have to be at the same time,” Harry said.  “And the only way to guarantee that Nagini and Voldemort will show up together, is Snape.  So we have to wait.”

 

“We still don’t know what Ginny’s task will be, either,” Hermione put in.  None of them noticed, but Ginny blanched a little at the mention of her task.  She had been acting a bit odd lately, not eating as much as usual, staying quiet, and not sleeping as well.  She had begun to worry about letting Harry down.

 

They stayed up playing exploding snap for a couple of hours, but eventually Harry and Ron headed up to the boys dormitory.  They wanted to ask Neville for help in Herbology before they went to bed.  Hermione was getting ready to go up as well, when she looked back at Ginny.

 

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” she asked.

 

Ginny just sighed, “What’s the use? It’s not like I’ll be able to sleep.”

 

Hermione sat back down and asked, “What’s going on, Gin?  I’ve noticed how quiet you’ve been lately, but I just thought it was end of term stress.”

 

“It’s this damn task,” Ginny sighed.  “I’m supposed to help Harry defeat Voldemort somehow, but I have been trying to figure out how for almost nine months now and still have nothing!  I just can’t let him down!”

 

“Have you talked to Harry about this?”  Hermione asked gently.

 

“No,” Ginny said. “He already has so much to worry about.  I can’t just dump my problems on him, too.”

 

“If he was struggling with something, wouldn’t you want him to talk to you about it?  Even if you were dealing with some tough stuff of your own?”  Hermione reasoned.

 

“I guess so,” Ginny replied.

 

“Talk to him,” Hermione said as she got up to go to bed.  “I think you’ll feel better just telling him how you feel.”

 

Hermione left and Ginny thought about what she had said.  She would want Harry to tell her if he was struggling.  In fact, she’d been pretty mad when he’d tried to go deal with Snape on his own.  Would he feel the same way?  Would he really want to know how she’d been struggling, even with NEWTs and the final battle coming up and weighing on his mind?

 

“Did you know I would be back for my Herbology text?” Harry said as he kissed Ginny’s cheek from over the back of the sofa.  “Or were you waiting for another goodnight kiss?”

 

Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him over the back of the sofa.  He landed in a laughing heap, but soon settled with his head in her lap, looking up into her eyes.

 

“Your eyes have been so sad lately,” Harry whispered as he touched her cheek. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me what’s on your mind, but I guess I’ll have to force you to tell me.”

 

“No,” Ginny laughed tiredly and stroked Harry’s hair.  “Hermione already told me how dumb I’ve been by bottling everything up.  I just didn’t want to add my worries to the ones your already carrying.”

 

“You forget, that I don’t have to carry my burdens alone,” Harry said as he sat up and put his arm around Ginny.  “I’ve got you and Ron and Hermione helping me all of the time.  Burdens are much lighter when you share them. Please don’t ever think that you have to carry yours alone.”

 

“It sounds dumb,” Ginny said, “but I can’t help thinking that I’m letting you down because I haven’t been able to find out what my task is supposed to be.  What if something happens to you because I failed?”

 

“Ginny,” Harry said slowly, “Dumbledore never said that you had to figure it out.  He just said you would have a role to play.  You may have already done it with the meditation, or it may be something completely different.  But if it is something else, I can almost guarantee that Dumbledore will let us both know when the time is right.  Until then, its pointless worrying over something we can’t control.”

 

“How did you get so smart, Potter?” Ginny smiled at her fiancé.

 

“I had to learn the hard way,” Harry laughed, then kissed the love of his life.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next morning at breakfast, Harry finally received an owl back from Snape.  It was short and to the point. _Midnight, the North Tower_.  The day’s classes seemed to drag on forever.  Harry just wanted to get on with planning out Voldemort’s downfall.

 

Finally, after pretending to study all evening, the foursome met back in the common room and, carefully studying the Marauders’ Map, made their way out of the portrait hole and up to the North Tower.

 

Harry felt apprehension at returning to the sight of Dumbledore’s death, especially to meet the man who had killed him, but his reason overruled his doubts.

 

“So glad you could make it, Potter,” sneered Snape when they had arrived.  “I see you felt the need to bring your entourage.  Never mind that the more of you there are, the greater your chances of being discovered.”

 

“Let us worry about getting caught,” Harry said. “You worry about what we need to do.  Ron will let us know if we are about to be discovered.”  Ron was holding the map, and watching for anyone who might come their way.  Ginny and Hermione were silently watching the exchange.

 

“So, are you finished with your task?” Snape asked.

 

“As much as we can do without your help,” Harry replied.  “I need you to set up a meeting with Voldemort.  And Nagini has to be there.”

 

“Nagini?” Snape asked.  “What does that thing have to do with anything?”

 

“Let’s just say that a meeting with Voldemort would be pointless unless Nagini is present,” Harry hedged.

 

“That’s no small order,” Snape mused.  “But it’s possible.  Voldemort is planning a major strike on the Ministry itself in a couple of weeks.  He will be present at such a major battle, and I can make sure Nagini goes with him.  I assume you will need to be alone with him?”

 

“That would be preferable,” Harry said.  “It would certainly make my job a lot easier if I didn’t have to worry about his Death Eaters.”

 

“Do you have any preferences as to where this meeting should happen?” Snape asked.

 

Harry thought for a second, and the one place that came to mind was the place he had watched Sirius die.  “The Death Chamber,” Harry finally said.

 

“Oy!” Ron called out.  “Filch is coming this way.  We need to go.”

 

“I will be in touch with the date and time,” Snape said, and then mounted a broom Harry hadn’t noticed before and flew off.

 

The foursome made their way quickly down the tower, but was not fast enough to avoid Filch.

 

“You’ll be in trouble this time!” Filch laughed as he shepherded them up to McGonagall’s office.

 

“Professor,” Filch said when they had reached the headmistress’s office and found her sitting at her desk.  “These four were up on the Astronomy Tower.  Out of bounds and after curfew.”

 

“Thank you, Argus,” Professor McGonagall said, and clearly dismissed the caretaker.  He left grumbling; he had obviously hoped to be around to watch then be punished.  “Now then, I thought that we had agreed that you would not be out wandering the hallways without permission.  I have, after all, been very lenient with you this year.”

 

“We’re sorry, Professor,” Hermione spoke up first.  “It was very important that we…” Hermione looked at Harry.  How much could they say?

 

“We were meeting Snape,” Harry said. 

 

The silence in the room was deafening.

 

“What?” Professor McGonagall finally gasped out.  “Severus was here? Why?”

 

“He was acting on Dumbledore’s orders last year,” Harry explained.  “You’ll have to trust me on how we know, but it is true.  And he is helping us plan the final battle.  That’s why we were up on the tower. You can’t tell anyone until after the battle, however.”

 

“Severus is innocent?” McGonagall seemed to be in shock, but Harry didn’t have time to further explain.

 

“We need to meet with Mad Eye as soon as possible,” Harry continued.  “I assume you are still in contact with the Order?  Could you arrange that for us?”

 

McGonagall nodded, and they quickly left the office.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The next day at lunch, Professor McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table and said, “My office, after your last class today.”

 

Mad Eye Moody was not at all happy with Harry.  Not only had he not shared what Dumbledore had planned, but now he was sending a summons.  He nearly growled as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down in front of the headmistress’s desk.

 

“I assume you have a good reason to summon me like a errant schoolboy,” Moody snapped.

 

“I assumed you wanted to be kept informed of Voldemort’s movements,” Harry snapped back, holding Moody’s stare.  “If I was wrong, we’ll just be going.”  As he said this, Harry and the others rose to their feet.

 

“Sit down!” McGonagall shouted.  “We are all on the same side, working on the same goal.  Moody, you will not allow your pride to interfere with that.  And Potter, you will sit down and explain to Moody exactly what you told me last night and whatever else has been going on!”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Yes, Minerva.”

Harry gathered his thoughts and said, “It’s time to plan the final battle.  Voldemort is planning an attack on the Ministry soon, and he will be defeated that night, if we all work together.”

 

“What do you mean, all?” Moody asked.

 

“I mean the Order, the D.A., and the ministry,” Harry said.  “It’s going to take everyone working together to make this work.”

 

Harry went on to detail the plan he’d been working on since meeting with Snape since the night before.  When he was finished, everyone was silent.  The battle was approaching.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“You were very authoritative in that meeting,” Ginny said later that night.  They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire in their common room.  Hermione and Ron had already gone to bed.

 

“I just told them what I thought Dumbledore had in mind,” Harry smiled.  “It’s not like I came up with this plan all on my own.  You, Rona and Hermione have been giving me nudges along the way.  And I really think Dumbledore had something like this in mind before he died.”

 

“Well it still took courage to stand up to Moody and McGonagall like that,” Ginny replied before she kissed him.  “You are very sexy when you are being the fearless leader.  I get goose bumps in D.A. meetings all the time.”

 

Harry blushed and kissed Ginny back. “I’ll have to keep that in mind once we are married,” Harry teased.  “I’ll come home from a long day as an auror, and shout, ‘Where’s my dinner, woman?’”

 

“And I’ll tell you to make it yourself,” Ginny laughed.  “Because I’ll just be getting home from a long day at the office myself.”

 

“We’ve never really talked about what you want to do after your NEWTs,” Harry said.

 

“You mean besides being Mrs. Harry Potter?” Ginny teased back.  “I suppose that could be a full time job, but I’d rather have a job of my own.  I’ve been thinking lately that I’d like to work in Muggle Relations like my father.  They are really fascinating.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said.  “As long as you promise not to collect anything weird like your dad.  No collections of muggle hair appliances, for instance.”

 

“Hair appliances?” Ginny asked.

 

“Yeah, like blow dryers and curling ir-“ Harry stopped.  “Nope, I am not going to give you something to become obsessed over.”

 

“Hmmm, hair appliances,” Ginny said, ignoring Harry.

 

“What about kids?” Harry asked, more to distract Ginny than because he had a burning need to know.  But after he asked, he felt an urgent need to hear the answer.  The thought of a baby girl who looked just like Ginny was awe-inspiring.

 

“I loved being part of a big family,” Ginny said, “but I don’t think I want one quite as big as my parents had.  I do want to work, after all.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.  “Seven kids does seem a bit extreme.  But I’ve never really had a family of my own, so the idea of kids scares me and thrills me at the same time.”

 

“We have time to work it all out,” Ginny said.  “All that really matters right now is how much we love each other, and knowing that we will have a lifetime together.  I will love you forever, Harry.”

 

“And I will love you forever, Ginny,” Harry whispered back and then kissed her with all the love in his heart.

 

It took the pair a few moments to realize the music in their heads was not due to the passionate kisses they were sharing, but from something else entirely.  It was coming from the seventh year boys’ dorm.  The two walked up the stairs together, but Ginny waited outside the door, while Harry went in to find the source.  He dug in his trunk until he found Dumbledore’s ornately carved wooden box.  There was a beautiful phoenix on the lid, and it was emitting the soft song they could hear in their minds. Harry brought the box, and they went back down to the sofa in the common room.

 

They sat silently, entranced by the birdsong coming from the box.  It was beautiful and haunting, and reminded Harry of the night Dumbledore had died.  When the song began to fade, the box slowly opened.  It looked empty, but soon the emptiness was filled with the sound of Dumbledore’s voice.

 

“This is a very special box, Harry and Ginny.  It was made especially for you from a tree at the Oracle at Delphi, and could only be opened by your love when the time was right.  This box will give you the answers you need, if you only ask the right questions. Like the Oracle, it has a weird sense of humor.

 

“I have watched you both grow over the years, and I am sure that the love you have is very rare and very special.  This is my wedding present to you.  You may not have gone through the ceremony, but you are bound by your love, none the less.”

 

When his voice faded, Harry looked at Ginny and knew the question she was longing to ask.

 

“What is my role in the final battle?” she said to the box.  Like the Goblet of Fire, a light began to glow inside and the box soon spit out a piece of parchment to them.

 

“It says, ‘To love Harry,’” Ginny muttered.  “How is that supposed to help?”

 

Again the box answered, “You must be bound to him.  You must give him your love and your power when he calls on you.” Then it spit out another piece of paper with a binding spell written on it.

 

“I guess that answers your question,” Harry said.  “Now for mine.  How am I supposed to kill Voldemort?”

 

“With the one thing he cannot abide, love.”

 

“I know that!” Harry replied to the box, as though he were having a conversation with a person.  “Dumbledore told me that often enough before he died.  How will ‘love’ kill Voldemort?”

 

Again the box spit out a piece of parchment.  This time it contained a spell.

 

 

 


	17. Harry’s Request

“Marry me Ginny,” Harry said a couple of days later.  They were again sitting in front of the fire and going over what they would need to do in the coming battle.  Ginny looked over at her fiancé and laughed.

 

“I already said that I would, Harry,” Ginny smiled and held up Lily’s ring to remind Harry.

 

“No, I mean now,” Harry continued.  “I mean before the battle, before the chaos.  I want to know that we will be together forever.  I need that to face what I have to do.”

 

“What about NEWTs and all of the preparations?” Ginny asked, realizing that Harry was being serious.

 

“NEWTs don’t start until next week,” Harry said.  “We could get married this weekend.  And I think we are as prepared as we are going to get for the final battle.  When Snape sends the word, we will go, but until then, we have to keep on living our lives as best we can.”

 

“I’m not of age yet,” Ginny reminded him.  “We would have to get permission from my parents.”

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Harry said.  “Besides, I was kind of thinking we could do it at the Burrow.  What do you think?”

 

“With just our closest friends and family?” Ginny asked.  “It sounds perfect to me.”

 

“C’mon then,” Harry said as he got up and dragged Ginny with him.  “Let’s go tell McGonagal that we’ll be gone for a couple of hours and go talk to your parents.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Molly and Arthur Weasley were surprised to say the least by the unexpected appearnce of their daughter and her fiancé.  It wasn’t that it was late, but that they felt the need to come at all made it clear that something serious was going on.

 

“What happened?”  Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as she opened the door to let them inside.  “It’s Ron isn’t it? He’s been hurt?”

 

“Mum, no,” Ginny said reassuringly.  “Ron is fine.  We just needed to talk to you and Dad.”

 

“You couldn’t have done that through the fire?”  Mrs. Weasley asked, still not sure that something wasn’t very wrong.  “What was so important that you couldn’t wait a couple of weeks until you came home?  That you couldn’t use the fire?”

 

“Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said calmly, “is your husband here?  We were hoping to talk to the both of you.”

 

“Arthur!” Molly shouted, and soon her husband had joined them in the kitchen, looking just as confused as his wife.

 

“Why don’t we sit down?” Ginny said, and they all took seats around the scrubbed table, except for Mrs. Weasley, who went to get tea for Harry and Ginny before sitting down herself..

 

“What’s this all about?” Arthur Weasley asked once they were all settled.

 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously, but Harry finally said, “We wanted your permission to get married right away.”

 

The Weasleys looked at each other and then back at Harry and Ginny.  “You’re not –“  Mrs. Weasley began.

 

“What she means is that you haven’t-“ Artheur Weasley also faltered on the question they both seemed unwilling to actually utter.  Ginny caught on long before Harry what they were getting at, and was not pleased.

 

“No!” Ginny denied.  “We haven’t even- That is to say that we are not hurrying the wedding up for any unexpected visitors.”

 

Harry, who had finally caught on, turned the deepest shade of red Ginny had ever seen, which was saying a lot considering the Weasley tendancy to blush.

 

“W-we wanted to get married right away because of everything that will be going on in the coming weeks,” Harry explained.  “I’m not sure that you will understand this, but I need Ginny.  I need her because without her, I don’t know how I could get through the things that I’m going to have to do.”

 

“And I want to be there for Harry,” Ginny said.  “We found out what my role in the final battle is to be, and it is for me to give him all of my love and support.  Dumbledore once said that the strongest bond of love is that between a mother and a child.  But I think that of a husband wife comes a close second.  I want to be able to offer that love to Harry when he needs it the most.”

 

Harry could read the worry on his future in-laws’ faces.  “Don’t worry,” he said.  “I would never allow anything bad to happen to Ginny.  She will not have to sacrifice herself the way my mother did.  I would never allow that.  In fact, Ginny is going to be miles away from the fighting.”

 

“I am?” Ginny asked, surprised and a little put out by this bit of news.  “When did we decide this?”

 

“I decided it right after Hermione assured me that the bond we are going to make will reach across a great distance,” Harry said.  “We aren’t going to argue over this point.  You have a vital role to play, but you will be somewhat defenseless while you play it.  I can’t be worried over whether you are safe or not.”

 

“Back to the wedding,” Mrs. Weasley interrupted.  “If, and I do mean if, we agree to give our permission, when were you thinking all of this would take place?  There is so little time.”

 

“Less than you might think,” Harry agreed.

 

“We were hoping that we could have it here, this weekend,” Ginny said.

 

“But that’s only three days away!” Molly exclaimed, then began to shake her head. “No, I don’t think I can approve of this.”

 

“Molly,” Mr. Weasley said softly, “we knew that they wouldn’t want to wait forever.”

 

“But she still has a year of school left!”  Mrs. Weasley countered.

 

“And she is going to finish,” Harry assured her.  “I promise you that we both want the same thing, for Ginny to be happy.”

 

“I promise that I’ll finish school, Mum,” Ginny pleaded.

 

“But-“

 

“Molly,” Mr. Weasley said, “she’ll be of age in two month’s time.  And then we wouldn’t be able to stop them anyway.  What difference does it make as long as they love each other?  And if it can help make the world safe for our children, and maybe for our grandchildren someday, isn’t it worth it?” 

 

“But three days?”  Mrs. Weasley moaned.  “It took months to plan for Bill and Fleur’s wedding!”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“Where have you two been?” Hermione asked when Hrry and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room later that night.  “You were studying one minute, and just gone the next.  We were getting worried.”

 

“I can’t believe you waited up for us,” Harry grinned. “But I’m glad you did.  We have news.”

 

Ron and Hermione stared expectantly at their friends.

 

“Well?” Ron finally asked.

 

“We’re getting married Saturday!” Ginny finally burst out.  The looks of shock on Hermione and Ron’s faces were priceless.

 

“What- when- WHAT?” Hermione stammered.  “But that’s just three days away! What am I going to wear?”

 

“You’re worried about what you’ll wear?” Ron asked incredulously.  “Harry is marrying my baby sister before either of them are even out of school, and you’re worried about what you’ll wear?  Do you really think Mum and Dad will go along with this, Gin?”

 

“They already gave their permission,” Ginny informed him. “And Mum spent half the night rushing us to make decisions about the arrangements.  It’s going to be at the Burrow, with just a few close family and friends.  And I was hoping you’d be my maid of honor, Hermione.”

 

“Of course!” Hermione cried and hugged Ginny.  “Oh Merlin! Now I really don’t have anything to wear!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Ginny soothed as she walked with Hermione over to the table to discuss the arrangements. “Mum has already picked out a great dress for you to wear, and she’s altering it as we speak.”

 

“So,” Ron said after the girls were out of earshot.  “I can’t believe you are rushing into this whole marriage thing!  I can’t believe that my parents are okay with it.”

 

“I’m sorry you’re so upset about this, Ron” Harry said quietly.  “I was hoping you’d be my best man, but if you-“

 

“Oy!” Ron interrupted.  “Just because I think it’s a bit soon, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your best man.  You’re my best mate!  Of course I’m going to be up there with you. I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

 

The two friends hugged fiercely, then realized what they were doing and gave each other manly pats on the back as the quickly let go.  They were laughing when the girls called them over a few minutes later. Harry and Ron joined their girlfriends, and they all stayed up way too late talking about their plans for the wedding.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Saturday  dawned bright and sunny, and Harry awoke with a sense of joy in his heart.  Ginny would be his wife in just a few short hours.  Ron was still asleep, so Harry just laid in bed and thought about everything that had happened over the last three days. 

 

He and Ginny had met with Professor McGonagal to discuss how Ginny would be able to continue school next year.  After her initial shock over their announcement, their headmistress had been very understanding and supportive.  Harry had always suspected that she was a romantic at heart, and now he knew for sure.  She even volunteered to help them find a cottage in Hogsmeade, so Ginny could attend classes as a day student.

 

Fred and George had surprised Harry with a bachelor party Friday night.  They had also surprised him by being extremely supportive of the whole thing, after what had happened last summer.  The party had really been more of a Gryffindor celebration, rather than a traditional bachelor party, as they’d had to have it in the Gryffindor common room.  Everyone had been there, except Ginny and Hermione, who had left for the Burrow directly after their last class.

 

Harry was surprised by how much he missed her already.  And it hadn’t even been twenty four hours.  He and Ron weren’t allowed anywhere near the Burrow until just before the ceremony was to begin at 2 o’clock.

 

“Hey,” Ron sighed groggily, holding his head.  “How are you so wide awake after that fire whisky the twins brought last night?”

 

“Well,” Harry grinned, “first of all, I was smart enough not to drink more than one toast.  And secondly, if you recall, I actually went to bed pretty early.  Do you know what Ginny would have done to me if I’d shown up to the wedding with a hangover?”

 

“Bat-bogey hex would be my guess,” Ron laughed.

 

The boys got bathed and dressed and headed for breakfast.  After which, they headed down to the lake.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Ron asked.

 

“Yes, Ron, I’m ready,” Harry said patiently.  “The question isn’t if I’m ready, the real question is ‘Are you?’”

 

“What do I need to ready for?” Ron asked.  “All I have to do is stand up there and hand you the ring at the right time.”

 

“And make a toast at the reception,” Harry reminded him.  “But that’s not what I meant.  I think that the reason you think we are rushing things is because you are starting to feel a bit of pressure about your relationship with Hermione.”

 

“What?” Ron screeched, his voice going up an octave.  “Hermione and I haven’t even talked about marriage.  We’ve only been dating for a few months.”

 

“But you’ve loved each other for years,” Harry said meaningfully.  “And just because you haven’t talked about it doesn’t mean you haven’t thought about it.”

 

“Well,” Ron admitted after a few minutes of silence, “maybe it’s crossed my mind once or twice.  But always in the distant future.  I just don’t think I’m ready to head where you are headed, Mate.”

 

“You don’t have to be,”  Harry said.  “But don’t push your own insecurities onto me.  I _know_ what I want.  I love Ginny so much it hurts sometimes.  I can’t stand being away from her.  And I want to be with her for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I understand,” Ron said.  “Probably more than I want to admit.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry and Ron arrived right on time, dressed in their best robes and looking nervous.  Mr. Weasley took them both aside for a man to man (to man) chat.  They went into the broom shed and he handed them a flask of fire whiskey. 

 

“Don’t tell you mum.” Mr. Weasley instructed Ron.  “I just think you could both stand to relax a tiny bit.  This is supposed to be a happy occasion, and you both look a bit frightened.  Just a sip.”

 

After they had drunk, they talked. Mostly about how strange girls are about weddings.  Eventually, however, the conversation turned more serious.

 

“Harry,” Mr. Weasley said, a sober, uncomfortable, look on his face.  “You know we already consider you a part of this family.  And I know you would never do anything to hurt Ginny.  But from one man to another, she is young, and you have to be gentle with her.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Harry said, a bit confused.

 

“He’s talking about tonight,” Ron said bluntly.  “You know, when you’re _alone_ for the first time.”

 

Harry blanched.  “Of course! I mean- I- I would never hurt her!”

 

They all looked extremely uncomfortable after that, so Mr. Weasley sent the flask around once more.  When they left the broom shed, Harry was happy that that particular tradition was over.

 

It seemed like only seconds passed before Harry was being shunted to the rose trellis in the garden where they would say their vows.  Ron was beside him, and Harry was suddenly very glad that he was there.  He felt light headed, both from the fire whiskey and from nerves.  But that changes as soon as he saw Ginny walking towards him.

 

She was wearing a white dress with yellow trimming.  It was sleeveless and fitted at the top, but flared out at the waist to drape prettily around Ginny’s calves.  She carried a bouquet of daisies, and had daisies woven throughout her hair, which was hanging in soft curls.  To Harry, she was the most beautiful bride in the world.  And when she smiled up at him, he knew he could face anything.

 

The ceremony itself was not unlike a muggle wedding.  They exchanged rings and said vows, and then the Ministry official who was performing the ceremony said a blessing over their joined hands.

 

“May you always have walls for the wind, a roof for the rain, tea beside the fire, laughter to cheer you, those you love near you, and all your heart might desire.” 

 

This would have normally been the end of the ceremony, but Harry and Ginny wanted to combine their bonding ceremony with their wedding.  Ron and Hermione laid a wide red ribbon across their clasped hands.

 

Harry and Ginny looked into each other’s eyes and said together, “We, who already share the unbreakable bond of love, bind ourselves to each other in the most elemental way.  My body is your body; my soul is your soul; my strength is your strength; my power is your power.  Together, we are one. I bind myself to you in life and throughout eternity.”

 

As they spoke, the ribbon wound its way around their hands, tying them together.  When they said “we are one”, it began to glow. And when they had finished, the ribbon disappeared in a flash of light.  After that a cheer went up from those assembled, and the party began.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

It was after midnight when Harry and Ginny left the Burrow.  They were going to Hogsmeade for a very brief honeymoon before returning to school Monday morning.  After all, NEWTS began on Tuesday.

 

Madame Rosemerta showed them up to a comfortable room with a large bed and a private bath.  She had Champagne and fresh berries with clotted cream waiting for them.  Harry had asked her to make it as special as she could, and she had gone all out for the new couple.

 

 


	18. Final Preparations

Harry was wandless and trying desperately to fight off Ron, Hermione and Ginny all at once.  He had been holding his own for a while, but he was starting to lose ground.  His focus was starting to slip.

 

“Fight harder, Potter,” Ginny shouted in Harry’s head.  “You aren’t trying hard enough!”

 

This last distraction removed whatever focus he’d been clinging to, and his shields fell all at once.  He was immediately hit but three stunners and knocked cold.

 

When he awoke, it was to Hermione’s voice saying, “Is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine,” Ginny answered her, but in his head, he could hear her swearing at him.

 

“Watch you language, Mrs. Potter,” Harry groaned out loud.

 

“I hate it when you two have conversations the rest of us can’t hear,” Ron grumbled.  “It’s just too creepy.”

 

“Fine,” Ginny said out loud.  “I told him he was being a damn pouf.  He isn’t trying hard enough.”

 

“I am trying,” Harry grunted as he slowly got to his feet.  “It’s rather difficult to concentrate with you coming in and out of my head all of the time!”

 

“Yeah, well, you better get used to it,” Ginny said.  “When you face Voldemort, I’m going to be right there inside your mind.  If you can’t figure out how to do this with me there, we all may as well give up and turn ourselves in right now.  Maybe he’ll be lenient with us and kill us quickly!”

 

“Fine!” Harry shouted, “Let’s do this again.  No holding back this time, Ron and Hermione! I know you weren’t giving me everything you’ve got.”

 

“That’s it,” Ginny said in his mind, “get angry.  Focus on your anger.”

 

Harry faced them again.  This time seething at his wife, who continued to make comments inside his mind.  She was going to make him crazy.

 

“I’m not trying to make you crazy, you prat,” Ginny thought.  “I’m trying to keep you alive!”

 

Hermione struck first, and Harry easily deflected her spell. Then Ron and Ginny struck at once.  This was a little harder to deflect, but he managed it.  But Harry was tired of being on the defensive.  He began hurling curses back at them, hitting Hermione on the first try.  One down and two to go. Harry avoided a couple more spell, then picked up with his mind Ron and tossed him into a tree, where he sank to the ground, out cold.

 

“I won’t be that easy, Potter,” Ginny laughed.  She was enjoying seeing her husband finally fighting the way she knew he could.

 

Ginny disappeared, using _accelerare lento_ and shot a jelly-legs jinx at her husband, but he too had sped up and deflected it back at her.  They traded jinxes and curses for another five minutes before Harry finally got her with a stunner.  She went down hard, but he knew she was all right.  He could feel it.

 

Harry went to check on Hermione and Ron.  They were both just coming around.

 

“Could you use a little less of that power when you’re fighting us?” Ron grumbled.  “It’s not exactly fair to use your full strength on us.”

 

“I didn’t,” Harry laughed.  “If I had used my full strength, you wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.”

 

“Better, Potter,” Ginny said, when she finally came round.  “I think we might just be making progress.   I think one more round for today should do it.”

 

They all groaned.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

NEWTs were over, and the foursome had more time to concentrate on preparing for the coming battle.  Every afternoon and evening, Ginny insisted that they continue to train.  She was maniacal, much more bossy than Harry had ever been with the D.A.  It made Harry long for the times when he’d had the excuse of studying for NEWTs.

 

While Ginny was in classes one morning, Harry went down to talk to Hagrid.  He wanted Hagrid to watch over Ginny during the battle.  Ginny still wasn’t completely happy with staying behind, but she knew that what Harry said made sense.  She would be unprotected while she helped Harry.  And he didn’t need to be worrying about her while he fought Voldemort, so she went along with the plan.

 

Hagrid was happy to agree to watch over Ginny.  He invited Harry to stay for tea, but Harry declined.  He wanted to take a walk by the lake and think for a little while.  He was ready, he knew he was, but he was still nervous.  Not for himself, but for his friends.  While he was facing Voldemort, they would be fighting off an army of Death Eaters.  He wished that he could protect them the way he was protecting Ginny.

 

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an unfamiliar owl.  Harry removed the scrap of parchment from its leg and it flew away.  Harry unfolded the parchment quickly.

 

_Tonight at midnight.  He will be there, as will his servant. He is expecting you._

 

Harry wasn’t sure how Snape had arranged it, but he had little time to ponder that question.  There were arrangements to be made.

 

“Ginny,” Harry called out to her mind.  “It’s time.  Meet me at Professor McGonagall’s office.  I’m going to go get Ron and Hermione.”

 

“I’ll be there as quickly as I can,” Ginny responded.  Harry could feel her heart race, and realized his was as well.  He ran up to the castle to get his friends.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

There was a war meeting in McGonagall’s office.  Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were present, along with Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, and Rufus Scrimgeor.

 

“So it’s tonight, is it?” Mad Eye asked when they ere all settled in.

 

“Yes,” Harry said.  “I received word just an hour ago.”

 

“And from whom did you receive this word?” the minister of magic wanted to know.

 

“Somebody I trust,” Harry said, looking directly into the minister’s eyes.  Harry was not about to give Snape up.  If the wrong person found out, everything would be ruined.  They could lose their element of surprise.  Voldemort might not even show up.

 

“What is important, here,” McGonagall said, trying to smooth over the tensions, “is that we are prepared.”

 

Mad Eye sat up straight in his chair.  “The Order has been on standby since we first heard about the attack.  We’re ready.  Some are already in place inside the ministry.  The question is, how do we get the rest of our forces inside without Voldemort knowing we are doing it?  He’s bound to have people watching.”

 

“The Order can come by floo directly to my office,” Scrimgeor said.  “It is protected from any sort of outside observation.  It will be safe.”

 

“And the D.A.?” Ron asked

 

“What is the D.A.?” Scrimgeor asked.

 

“Dumbledore’s Army,” Hermione said.

 

“Of course,” Scrimgeor grimaced.  It was obvious that Harry was not the only one in this room loyal to the dead headmaster.

 

“We are going through the front door,” Harry said quietly.

 

“What?” Mad Eye asked.  “Didn’t we just say that he would have people watching?”

 

“He’s expecting me,” Harry said.  “So it doesn’t matter if they do see us.  And he knows that my friends will insist on helping me.  He’ll be expecting them as well.  It would seem odd if we weren’t obvious about our arrival.  After all, to him, we’re just silly children.”

 

“Fine,” Mad eye said. “So we are in agreement.  The aurors and Order will be in place by ten o’clock.  Harry and company will arrive by eleven and get into their positions alongside us.  Then the fight will begin at midnight.”

 

“I’m not sure when or how Voldemort will arrive,” Harry said, “But he and his snake should be left alone.  They will know where to find me, and I will deal with them, myself.  Make sure your people understand that.”

 

“And where will you be?” Scrimgeor asked.

 

“The death chamber.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes outside of Hagrid’s hut that night.  He and the rest of the D.A. would be aparating to the ministry in just a few moments.

 

“You know what to do?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course, Potter,” Ginny said.  “You be careful.  Voldemort is a slippery bastard.  Don’t let him play mind games with you.”

 

“Yes, Dear,” Harry chuckled.  His grin faded when he saw how worried she was.  “It’s going to be alright. I can’t lose. You told me so.  Besides, I have too much to live for.”

 

“Don’t you forget that,” Ginny said.  “I expect to have you around for a very long time.”

 

Harry kissed Ginny and held her tightly for as long as he could, but it wasn’t very long before Ron was coughing and telling him that it was time to go.  He waved goodbye one last time before walking through the gates and losing sight of her.

 

Hagrid came and walked Ginny into his cabin.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

As good as their word, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville walked right through the front doors to the ministry at eleven o’clock on the nose.  Luna and Neville joined the front line of defense in the entrance hall.  The fountain that Voldemort had destroyed had not been replaced, Harry noted, but there were now stations set up all around the hall, sandbags to protect the aurors and Order from as many stray curses as possible.

 

Hermione and Ron walked down the stairs with Harry.  They would be with the guards watching over and protecting the department of mysteries.  Harry hoped they would be all right.

 

“Be careful,” Hermione said as she gave Harry a quick hug.

 

“You too,” Harry said, and then he left them and headed through the door they were guarding.

 

Harry found the death chamber fairly quickly.  He looked at his watch.  It was only half-past.  He wondered how long it would be before Voldemort showed up.


	19. The Face of Evil

_It can’t be much longer now_ , Harry thought.

 

 _I love you_ , Ginny responded.   _Just be careful, please.  I’ll be ready when you need me_.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The attack had begun.  In the entrance hall, Neville and Luna, alongside the aurors and Order members, were using every spell at their resource to fight the flow of Death Eaters coming from the floo network and the apparition point.  In the first minutes, it seemed as if they would be able to fight them all off, but it became apparent when the auror next to them fell, that maybe that was a bit too optimistic, too soon.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Ron and Hermione gave each other one last kiss before the Death Eaters reached the corridor where they were posted.  Then they had very little time to think about anything other than fighting.  Ron stunned four Death Eaters in fast speed, and then turned just in time to block a spell from hitting Hermione from behind.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Nagini slithered into the Death Chamber, and Harry turned to face her.  She was larger than he remembered.  She must have been fed well.  Harry moved cautiously around the chamber, and Nagini rose up in position to strike out at him when she got the chance.  Harry wasn’t going to give her the chance.  He planned on disposing of this horcrux long before she could fight back.

 

Harry needed to get her into position before he could attack.  Watching her every movement, Harry circled until he was in position.

 

 _“My master will be pleased if I kill you,”_ Nagini hissed.  She was now located directly between Harry and the Veil.  She was finally within striking range, but Harry acted quicker than she could.  Just as she moved to strike, Harry waved his hand and threw her away from him.  She sailed through the Veil as silently as she had entered the room.

 

“No!” Voldemort shouted, and Harry turned to look on the face of evil.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Ron and Hermione were on the move, chasing down a Death Eater who had slipped past them in the fray towards the Department of Mysteries.  The aurors and Order members could watch their post for a while.  They couldn’t allow anyone to interrupt the battle between Harry and Voldemort.  They didn’t know it, but Charlie and Percy followed closely behind them.

 

They caught up to the Death Eater in the room full of doors, but he wasn’t alone.  Hermione and Ron used _Accelerare Lento_ and took out as many as they could, but they weren’t fast enough to prevent the killing curse that was shot at Charlie.  Ron turned just in time to see Percy pushing Charlie out of the way, taking the spell himself.  Hermione acted without thinking and took out the last Death Eater, and then they all gathered around Percy’s body.

 

“He was such a prat,” Ron cried softly.  Hermione comforted him as best she could, but they didn’t have much time before others found their way into the Department of Mysteries.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Neville and Luna found Remus Lupin in a bunker near theirs.  They’d had to evacuate when they were taken over by Death Eaters. Lupin was injured, and Mad Eye Moody was dead.

 

“We need to fall back,” Neville said

 

“I can’t move my legs,” Remus told them.  “You’ll have to go on without me.”

 

“No,” Luna said quietly, but stubbornly.  “We leave no one behind.  That’s what Harry taught us.”

 

She and Neville lifted Remus between them and used their quickest speed to get to the fall back position in the lower corridor. 

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“She’s gone.” Harry taunted, from inside Voldemort’s mind. In his outrage, he had let Harry slip in, and Harry wasn’t about to leave. “And she won’t be coming back.  I know.  That’s where your servant sent my godfather a couple of years ago.  She’s dead.  And so will you be, soon enough.”

 

“She wasn’t the only one,” Voldemort hissed at Harry.

 

“Let’s see, seven pieces of your soul, six horcruxes,” Harry said coldly, ticking the items off one by one.  “The diary you left so that some poor child might someday reopen the Chamber of Secrets.  I destroyed that one in my second year.  Next, was Salazar Slytherin’s ring.  Dumbledore took care of that one before he died.  Next came the locket that belonged to your mother.  Regulus Black stole it, but I destroyed it.

 

“Next there was the cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff.  Your spider is dead by the way, and the cup is gone.  Then there was Rowena Ravenclaw’s shield.  Nice touch putting it down in the Chamber, it was tricky getting it out, but we managed.”  Harry paused.  “That’s five.  Finally there was Nagini.  I guess you were in a hurry when you chose her.  She really was too easy to destroy.  That only leaves one piece of soul left to destroy, the bit that’s in you.”

 

“I will kill you!” Voldemort screamed. Without a sound, a burst of green light shot from the tip of Voldemort’s wand.  It was the killing curse.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Neville spied Bellatrix heading up the stairs to the offices on the next floor.  He and Luna quickly followed.  When they reached the top of the stairs, they could feel her ready to strike out at them, so Neville and Luna ducked the spell she sent their way.  They found her in an empty hallway, and Neville faced her bravely.  This was the woman who had destroyed his parents’ minds and then laughed about it.

 

“If it isn’t little Longbottom,” Bellatrix cackled.  “You ready to join your parents?” 

 

Neville just stood his ground.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Ron, Hermione and Charlie were fighting the Death Eaters off as they came through the door.  They could only fit one at a time, which gave the good guys an advantage, but not much.  It seemed like there was an unending stream of Death Eaters coming at them.  If things kept up like this, Ron wasn’t sure how much longer they could last.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry anticipated Voldemort’s spell and had moved using _Accelerare Lento_ before it could hit.  He came to a stop on the other side of the room, behind Voldemort, and laughed.

 

“How did you-?” Voldemort cried in outrage.  “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

 

At the same time as Voldemort, Harry pointed his wand and shouted, “ _Amorata Eturnum_!”

 

Once again their brother wands connected, and created a cage of light and phoenix song around them.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

“I-I’m not afraid of you,” Neville stammered. He raised his wand to point it directly at Bellatrix.

 

She just laughed at his brave front.  “Not afraid?  You’re shaking in your shoes!  And you should be!  _Crucio_!”

 

Neville moved quickly out of the way and watched as the curse passed him slowly.  He could kill her right now, before she even knew that he had moved.  He could kill her and rid the world of an evil witch.

 

“You missed,” Neville taunted.  “ _Accio_ wand!” Her wand flew into Neville’s hand.  Luna cast a binding spell, but Neville wasn’t finished with her.  “I could kill you.  I could torture you the way you tortured my parents.  But I’m not going to do that, because I’m better than you.”  He then stunned her and gave her a kick for good measure, and then they left her there and went to find Ron and Hermione.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Hagrid was making tea, and carrying on a totally one-sided conversation, while Ginny was totally engrossed in what was happening in the Death Chamber.  Harry was being too cocky, but he just ignored this thought from her and continued to taunt Voldemort.  The weirdest part was when Harry had briefly entered Voldemort’s mind.  Ginny hadn’t been able to read his mind like Harry could, but she could feel the coldness and darkness there.  She had been relieved when Harry pulled back.

 

It wouldn’t be long now before Harry called on her to help.  Voldemort was preparing to strike again.

 

“ _Amorata Eturnum_!”  Harry and Ginny cried out together.

 

Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding.  The air around Ginny was glowing and she was hovering a few feet off the sofa where she had been sitting.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Neville and Luna found Ron, Hermione, and Charlie still fighting the most recent wave of Death Eaters trying to get into the Department of Mysteries.  Ron almost shot a curse at Luna, but caught himself just in time.

 

When the last Death Eater fell, Ron asked, “How are things out there?”

 

“Not good, the last we saw,” Neville said then explained about Mad Eye Moody and how Remus was injured. “We’re still holding them, but just barely.”

 

“Well,” Hermione said, “if that’s the case, it won’t be long before more Death Eaters reach us.  We have to keep Harry safe, and keep them out of this Department.  Harry’s our best chance now.”

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Harry and Ginny fought Voldemort together, pushing the beads on the connecting beam steadily towards Voldemort.  Harry was powerful on his own, but with Ginny sending him her power, he was almost invincible.

 

The first bead reached Voldemort’s wand and was quickly followed by several others.  When the final bead reached his wand a flash of blinding white light lit up the Chamber.  Harry and Ginny could feel their love flow out through Harry and into Voldemort. 

 

Harry watched in amazement as their love flowed through Voldemort like electricity.  It was worse than any _Cruciatus_ curse Harry had seen.  It was almost unbelievable that what was so wonderful to them could be so painful to Voldemort.  But his evil could not abide anything that good and pure.

 

“No more!” Voldemort screamed after what seemed like an eternity.  “Kill me now, and end this torture!”

 

Keeping his wand pointed at Voldemort, without breaking the flow of love into his enemy, Harry waved his left hand and sent Voldemort through the Veil.  It was finally over.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Throughout the Ministry, Death Eaters fell to their knees as white-hot pain shot through the dark marks on their arms.  They were all forced to feel the pain that Voldemort was suffering because of their connection to him through that evil brand.  The aurors and Order took quick advantage of the situation and stunned and bound as many Death Eaters as they could.

 

By the time Voldemort was sent through the Veil, every last Death Eater was captured.  The second he died, the pain ended, and they were left with only a white scar where the mark had once been.


	20. Epilogue

Ginny and Harry looked out over the crowd that had gathered in Diagon Alley for the victory celebration. There was joy and sadness on almost every face there.  Not one person present had not been affected in some way by the evil that had been Lord Voldemort.  Even a week later, everyone was filled with emotion.

 

With a wave of grief, Harry remembered Sirius and Dumbledore.  He thought of his parents.  Then there was Percy, Hestia Jones and Mad Eye Moody.  And Snape.

 

“He’ll be honored as a hero,” Ginny reminded him gently, reading his thoughts.

 

“He was a lot braver than I ever realized,” Harry said.  “And I called him a coward.  I hated him for so long, and now that he’s gone…”

 

“I know,” she said and took his hand.  “He did what he had to do, just as we all did.  And he will be with his wife and child now.  Maybe he’ll finally be happy.”

 

“Maybe,”  Harry sighed.  “How about you?  How are you holding up?”

 

“I still can’t believe Percy did that,” Ginny said, allowing a few tears to escape.  “He was always such a selfish prat.  But in the end, he gave his life for his family.”

 

Harry hugged his wife to him, and was grateful for a moment that she was safe.  It hadn’t taken her long to convince Hagrid to get her down to the Ministry after it was all over.  In fact, she was by his side before the aurors could get all of the captured Death Eaters into holding cells.  Harry had been in the main entrance hall being questioned by Scrimgeor when she’d arrived.

 

One look at her husband, and Ginny could finally breathe again.  She was in Harry’s arms in a flash.  It didn’t take Scrimgeor long to realize he wouldn’t be getting any more explanations from the young hero that night.

 

It wasn’t until later that Snape’s body was discovered.  He’d been poisoned by Nagini.

 

“Can we get out of here?” Harry asked Ginny, echoing the question from that awful night.

 

“Yes,” Ginny said.  “You’ve made the required appearance, now we can go.”

 

They apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and strolled up the lane in no particular hurry.  School wasn’t officially out, but there had been no classes since Voldemort’s defeat.  They headed up to the hospital wing without a work or thought.

 

“How was the celebration?” Remus asked as soon as they entered.

 

“Same old Ministry crap,” Harry shrugged.

 

“How are you doing?” Ginny asked their ex-professor.

 

“Much better, actually,” Remus smiled.  “Tonks hasn’t even heard yet, but Madam Pomfrey just told me that she thinks I’ll be able to regain full use of my legs eventually.”

 

“That’s really great!” Harry grinned.

 

“You should go on and keep Hermione company,” Remus suggested.  “Ron had to go out for a bit and won’t be back for a while.  Tonks will be along to keep me company shortly.”

 

“Thanks, Remus,” Harry smiled and he and Ginny made their way to the end of the row where Hermione was reading in bed.

 

“NEWTs are over, you know,” Harry teased.

 

Hermione looked up and blushed, “I know, but I really want to get ahead on my University courses.”

 

“Some things never change,” Ginny laughed.  “How long before you get out of here?”

 

“Madam Pomfrey says I can leave in the morning,” Hermione said happily.  “I’m not really sure why she insisted I stay this long.  It was only one little curse.”

 

“Yes,” Harry agreed sarcastically. “One little curse that almost drained all of your magic out of you.”

 

“Almost being the operative word in that statement,” Hermione said.  “I would have healed okay on my own.  I’m not as foolish as some.  I know how to stay in bed and rest.”

 

“So where is Ron?” Ginny asked, changing the subject.

 

“He wouldn’t say,” Hermione said.  “Just told me he had to go out for a couple of hours.  He’s been really good while I’ve been stuck in here.”

 

“You scared the life out of him, Hermione,” Ginny chastised.  “He couldn’t wake you up and totally freaked out.”

 

“He carried me here himself,” Hermione nodded.

 

After that, the conversation turned to other things.  They each avoided the more sensitive subjects, not really ready to talk about who they had lost, or what they had gone through.  Those conversations would come later, in private, when they’d all had more time to heal a bit.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

Later, Harry and Ginny walked down by the lake and sat under the beech tree where the DA had practiced what seemed like a lifetime ago.  They simply stared out at the lake in silence for a long while.

 

“I don’t want to be an auror any more,” Harry finally said.  “I think I’ve done my share fighting off dark wizards.”

 

“More than your share,” Ginny agreed.  She didn’t want to discourage Harry from following his dream, but she would be happy if he could find a less dangerous career to pursue.

 

“McGonagall has asked if I would be interested in teach DADA next year,” Harry said shyly.  “What do you think?”

 

“Of my sexy husband teaching me how to hex someone?” Ginny teased.  “I think it might be a bit difficult to concentrate in class.  And I might have to hex the other girls if I catch them eying what belongs to me… but, seriously Harry.  You are a great teacher.  You have been since fifth year.”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts,” Ginny told him.  “You my dear husband, can do anything you set your mind to.  If this is what you want, go for it.  If you want to be an auror, don’t hold back for me.  Hell, if you sell muggle t-shirts on the streets of London, I’ll be right there rooting for you.  Just do what will make you happy.”

 

“You make me happy,” Harry smiled.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

A year later, Harry watched as Ginny accepted her diploma, and stood before the assembled school and guests.  She had been selected to speak on behalf of her year at graduation, just as Harry had the year before.  His wife was beautiful, and he only listened with half an ear as she spoke.  He’d heard the speech half a dozen times already.  Instead, Harry watched the graceful way she moved and the way the sunlight from the ceiling of the Great Hall danced in her red hair.

 

He’d thought he loved her before, but it seemed like he fell just a little more in love every day.

 

The past year hadn’t been easy.  They had grieved fro those they loved and lost.  They’d all struggled to rediscover how to live without the threat of Voldemort over them.  And Harry had fought to keep his life his own.  Kill a Dark Lord once, and the people love you.  Kill him a second time, and they think they own you.

 

In the end, he’d decided to teach.  And he was glad for it.  Not only did he enjoy helping the kids learn to defend themselves, but the press simply couldn’t get to him as easily at Hogwarts.

 

They were here today though.  And there would be speculation in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.  Ginny Potter was either getting fat, or she was pregnant. 

 

Harry smiled.  Ginny was definitely not fat.  Other than the roundness of her tummy, she was as slim and sleek as she was they day they married. In another three months, Harry would be a father. 

 

Harry stood and clapped along with the rest of the audience when Ginny finished.  Soon, she was making her way over to his side.

 

“How did I do?”

 

“Wonderfully,” Harry said.  “Of course, how could you not with so many rehearsals?”

 

“Shut it, Potter,” Ginny smiled.

 

“Or?”

 

“Or I won’t put out tonight,” Ginny laughed.

 

“Yes, dear,” Harry said in the meekest voice he could manage without totally cracking up.  “So are you ready to start work on Monday?”

 

“No,” Ginny sighed.  “I was hoping we could go away for a few days, but with the baby, I know that’s impossible.  I’ll have to take too much time after the baby’s born.”

 

“Yes, well…”

 

“What have you done, oh husband of mine?” Ginny asked suspiciously.

 

“I do have a few ministry contacts…”

 

“Most of whom are related,” Ginny provided.

 

“Yes,” Harry said and cleared his throat.  “So I pulled a few strings.”

 

“And?”

 

“How do you like Greece?”

 

Ginny didn’t answer.  Instead she wrapped her arms around her husband and wouldn’t let go.

 

“Mmmm,” Harry sighed, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Ginny.  “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.”

 

Ginny pulled back and looked into Harry’s eyes and smiled.  “You can kiss me now.”

 

And he did.

 

**THE END**


End file.
